Sky Dimension Knight Season 2
by Loki478
Summary: Amalgam Universe 03. Returning to IS Academy Naruto will encounter familiar faces and new enemies but with his power he will ensure that his old friends and his new friends will make through everything. Harem from many different animes.
1. Chp 01 Advance 01

Sky Dimension S2 01

Welcome one and all to the second season of Sky dimension Knight season 2 and at the time of writing I would like to be unprofessional and call First! I reached this point First! Now back to professional attitude.

If you've come from the 1st season then welcome back and I hope you enjoy what I've got for you if you're new and you haven't read the 1st story then you'll probably want to due to how this isn't your 'standard' IS story the characters are very different from other stories.

Chp 01 Advance Arc: The new term part 1

Beta'd by:

It was a new school term as Naruto walked onto campus and looked up at the sun as it cast shadows. 'Hmm I wonder how Nepgear is doing it's been a while since she mailed me back.'

As he walked in he saw a few familiar faces turn and look at him and some of them were even whispering in hushed tones, he didn't know what they were whispering about though he just hoped that it wasn't anything weird or strange.

Suddenly a bunch of students entering the school gates had to jump to the side as something running towards them was causing a huge cloud of dust to follow right behind it while a female voice screamed at the top of her lungs. "Get out of my way please!"

Naruto wanted to jump out of the way but the girl was faster than he anticipated and she ran him over leaving a few foot imprints on his uniform. "Ow." Groaned Naruto before he picked himself up and looked at the girl who was running inside of the school gate.

"Get out of my way! And stop that car Meiko I want my Scarf!" She cried out before disappearing.

"What a strange girl." A blonde girl with a rather big bust commented in a rather noble tone as she walked past the still gaping students only to draw their lustful gaze when she brushed her hair aside.

Meanwhile at the train station a girl with long crimson hair and a white coloured stripe stepped off the train and loudly proclaimed. "Ah finally the new school term started ! I wonder if I'll meet any new and pretty girls!"

Meanwhile back to Naruto he was dusting himself off when suddenly he got tackled from behind and somehow fell on his back as he was turning around to see who crashed into him and as the person who crashed into him, she landed on top of Naruto's stomach and her breakfast ,which consisted of a piece of bread, landed on top of Naruto's face.

"Ow...Not again." Groaned Naruto as he moved the bread off of his face and looked up to see Laura looking down at him. "Laura? What are you doing?"

"Good morning Naruto." Laura replied as she got up and then proceeded to help Naruto onto his feet. "And I am doing the tradition of meeting your loved one by running into them with a piece of bread in held the mouth."

"Eh? What are you talking about? That isn't a tradition! That's it I'm going to teach you about what really goes on behind the scenes one of these days." Naruto replied as the two of them entered the school.

"So Naruto where is Nepgear? I'd thought she would be with you."

"Yeah technically I'm not supposed to tell but Nepgear has gone to one of our companies secret testing facility so she won't be in school for a while same as with Blanc and Uni."

"I see." Laura replied as the bell rang and both Naruto and Laura had to go their separate ways but both agreeing to meet up during lunch.

In Naruto's class he saw plenty of regular faces while at the same time there seemed to be a few new ones among them. "Alright ladies let's all settle down, um today IF-sensei and Compa-sensei will be a little late so I'll be taking care of all of you today."

Giggles broke out among the girls making Naruto realize what he just said and he quickly tried to correct himself. "Um no I didn't mean anything like that sigh come on girls please this is my first time doing something like this so please work with me here."

The girls quieted down and Naruto began to do the role-call. "And so today we have a few new students today joining us, so let's give a warm applause to RED whose transferred over from class 1-5."

There was a rousing clap of applause while RED stood up to introduce herself. "Hey everyone my name is RED and if you wanna guess my cup size then please know that it's in my name!"

Almost instantly most of the girls focused on RED's chest and started to run estimates on her size. '...RED...can't be R and D is too small so...E?!'

RED sat back down happy with her introduction.

"Alright then moving on..." Naruto got all the girls attention back on himself. "Next is going to be Celia so let's give a warm round of applause for her."

In the back Celia stood up her long blonde hair falling to her waist then in a very lady-like manner she bowed and introduced herself in a refined and noble voice. "Hello everyone my full name is Celia Cumani Aintree and I hope that we can get along also please do not let my title get in the way."

With that said she sat back down but before Naruto could proceed he looked back up and could have sworn that Celia was looking at him. "Alright then next is going to be Kurumi."

However no one stood up. "Well I guess we can move on and come back for her later." Shuffling through the papers Naruto pulled out the final slip.

"Alright NISA please stand up and introduce yourself." It was silent for a moment before there was an unlatching noise coming from the window. "Huh?"

Suddenly from the bottom floor someone pulled herself up and climbed up, flipping over the open window and landing in the center of the classroom.

"Yosh! I'm not late!"

"Um actually you are." One student brought up.

"Argh how could I be late...a hero of justice must never be late...I-I've failed." The girl fell to her knees looking dejected.

"Um that's alright." Reassured Naruto. "The teachers aren't here yet so I guess you're not late."

Almost instantly the girl perked up and laughed. "Hahaha thank you now let me introduce myself to all of you!"

Spinning around once allowing her scarf to spin around the entire room she stopped and did a very 'sentai' like pose. "My name is NISA and I aspire to be the greatest hero that ever used an IS!"

In the crowd some people could have sworn that multiple explosion happened behind NISA but it couldn't be true since Naruto was still alive right?

"Alright then thanks for that introduction NISA you can take the open seat in the back." With that out of the way Naruto left the main podium and went for his seat sighing he sat down and looked to his right where Nepgear usually sat. 'Wish you were here right now Gear...'

Suddenly IF-sensei entered the room with Compa-sensei in tow along with their final student. "Alright everyone please give a round of applause to Kurumi Tokisaki."

"Hi everyone I'm Kurumi Tokisaki I hope that we get along." Kurumi scanned the room and saw Naruto, she smiled and waved to him prompting Naruto to do the same.

"Alright hopefully all you new students have been introduced to the rest of the class if you have any other question about what we do then please don't hesitate to ask Naruto about it."

Turning around to face the students IF-sensei put on her meanest face. "Now other teachers may want to start off the term with asking all of you what you did over the summer break but I'm not like that! I think it's time to see how fast all of you are!"

In the spine of most students a rather cold chill run up causing them to shiver.

[After school]

Most of the female student upon returning to the class collapsed into their seats and even Naruto was a little tired, it definitely seemed like IF-sensei really seemed like she was testing their limits.

Either way now was the time for lunch so Naruto grabbed a few gulps of water before making his way to the canteen along with Kurumi, and on the way they talked about what happened during their time away.

Apparently Kurumi visited one of her friends in the intervening time and she had a rather good time however before Naruto could tell her what he did they met up with Laura who was found outside the canteen waiting for Naruto.

So Naruto introduced Laura to Kurumi but before the three of them could go for lunch both NISA and RED ran up to Naruto. "Hey Naruto both me and RED were wondering if you could help us with something?"

"Sure." Naruto replied before he turned to Kurumi and Laura.

"Hey listen up why don't you two head on in there first I'll come and join all of you later." Both Kurumi and Laura nodded and proceeded in while Naruto went with NISA and RED to a nearby table and helped them out with some of the work that IF-sensei gave to them.

Once he was done Naruto went to the canteen and was waved over to a seat where he took a seat next to Laura and Kurumi a girl suddenly ran up to Naruto and gave him a letter. "Here Namikaze-san I was asked to deliver this to you."

Naruto took the letter and opened it while Kurumi and Laura crowded around him. "Dear Mr. Namikaze I Celia Cumani Aintree am inviting you to attend afternoon lunch with me and any guests you wish bring along, we are having lunch at the clubhouse for the jousting club."

"Huh I wonder what she wants?" Asked Naruto before he, Kurumi and Laura who went along to gather intel on what she suspected to be her new love rivals.

[At the clubhouse]

Naruto, Laura and Kurumi stood rather flabbergasted due to the size of the jousting club clubhouse, which consisted of a large marble house complete with smooth white pillars and there was even a stable for the horses.

"Wow it's big..."

"How did they build something like this? Or how did they get the funding to build this?"

"Makes me kinda jealous the cosplay club's clubhouse is just a small room with some extra space but this is just wow..." Commented Naruto.

Suddenly from the side there was a very loud neigh and turning to his side Naruto saw a black horse with a white diamond but before he could react the horse hit him sending Naruto flying into a tree unconscious.

[Within Naruto's dream sequence like experience]

A young Naruto was walking among the woods bored out of his mind, his grandfather Jiraiya brought him along for a trip to meet an old friend and said that his friend had a daughter that he wanted to introduce which was what Naruto was doing now. He was searching for that girl but had absolutely no luck.

Suddenly a relatively big horse appeared and nearly knocked into Naruto. "Hey be careful!" He cried out as the horse came to a screeching stop in front of Naruto on top of it was the figure of a knight in shining armour that seemed to be about his age.

"You should have been careful when walking about these parts." The knight replied in a tone and manner that would seem to befit a girl of nobility.

"Um anyways I was looking for a the daughter of the duke and was told that she is around here." The knight got off her horse and lifted her visor open.

"And here she stands before you might I ask your name?"

"I'm Naruto Namikaze and my grandfather Jiraiya brought me to meet his friend pleased to meet you, let's be friends." Naruto stuck his hand out for the girl to shake with his best and most goofy smile.

However the girl did not accept Naruto's handshake instead she switched the question on Naruto. "So do you know about jousting?"

"Um well not much I don't have a horse see." Replied Naruto before the girl got on her horse and extended her hand to Naruto.

"Then I shall teach you everything there is to know about the art of jousting."

Interested the Naruto accepted the girls hand and she pulled Naruto onto her horse and rode back to the stables where the girl pulled out a white board and started to teach Naruto the rules of jousting.

[End dream]

Naruto woke up and the bright light of the sun blinded him. "Oh what happened?" Naruto asked before he raised his body up only to feel his head spin and fell back down into what he could only describe as a soft paradise.

As his vision cleared he finally saw that he was looking up at normal blonde hair and a pair of deep blue eyes. "Are you feeling any better Naruto?"

Naruto blinked a few times and finally realized that he was laying in the lap of one Celia Cumani Aintree while both Laura and Kurumi were seated off to the side. "...C-Celia!" Naruto picked himself upright and moved to the other side.

"What are you doing here? Wait where are we now?" Celia smiled and brushed her lap.

"Well you are now in the clubhouse for my new jousting club and don't worry about anything."Celia stood up and carefully guided Naruto who was still a little dazed over to the table where both Kurumi and Laura were seated, Kurumi seemed rather perky while Laura had a very neutral look on their faces.

"Naruto! Are you alright?" The two of them asked while at the same time Celia brought over a pot and a few teacups for everyone.

"Um yeah I'm feeling better now though my body still hurts a little bit." Replied Naruto as he rubbed his aching shoulders while Celia poured tea for all of them and handed them out to her guests. "Ah thank you Celia."

Naruto accepted the cup and blew on it before he took a small sip and was surprised by what it was. "Eh this is European tea!"

"Oh I apologize f you're not used to it but it is all I have to serve if you want then I can get you some water." Celia replied and was about to walk away when Naruto stopped her.

"No I mean I was just surprised by its taste. This is really good tea." Complimented Naruto before he returned to enjoying the tea."Um anyways Celia I was wondering why you called for me down here?"

"Ah of course this is embarrassing to say in front of people but they'll eventually learn about this in the end." Celia was blushing but she managed to compose herself and took out a roll of paper and unrolled it. "Here I believe that this is of importance to the both of us.

Taking the document Naruto wanted to read through it first but one thing caught his eye and that was the seal of a frog face which his grandfather used and when he read it his eyes widened. "Eh this can't be true!" Naruto dropped the paper and had the most shocked expression on his face.

Laura and Kurumi tried to shake Naruto out of his stupor but he remained completely stunned while Celia could only looking away blushing.

Chapter end

So that was it for the first chapter and I apologize for the short length but that cliffhanger was just too worth it to not do if you want to guess what that piece of paper said then try your hand at it but for those who fail your name shall be displayed at the top of the next chapter hahahaha!

But in all seriousness it's not that big of a twist and just in case you need a reminder the character of Celia comes from the Visual Novel/Anime Walkure Romanze and was my favorite character from that series.

And at the time of this writing 2/6/14 the poll has officially closed and it seems that the G-parts shall be returning once more with even more Brave attached! So keep out for that.

And just in case people were wondering about the plot I am thinking of doing my own thing and ignoring the canon of IS at this point so in the future Ichika and his group won't be making many appearances.

So with that said thank you for reading and I do hope you leave a review and of course I'll see you all next time in part 2.


	2. Chp 02 Advance 02

Sky Dimension S2 02

Chp 01 Advance Arc: The new term part 2

"Wait that can't be right?! I mean we can't get married...we're still too young!" Naruto stood up and walked all around the room holding his head in his hands and continued to frantically spout words that made no sense.

Laura also seemed disbelieving of the fact and internally she cried as her dreams of having Naruto walk up the aisle with her were shattered and in almost instinctive anger Laura pulled out a knife and stabbed it into the table right before Celia.

The knife stabbing into the table stopped Naruto and got him to rush up to Laura to calm her down. "Laura just calm down you can't just pull out a knife out like this so why don't we keep it and see what we could work out from this situation." Laura begrudgingly did so as everyone sat back down to discuss things calmly.

"So um is there any way we could cancel this engagement?" Naruto asked hoping fervently that there was one.

"Well yes there is a loophole within the contract that says that if we do battle and you win then the engagement can be changed."

Naruto smiled and clapped his hands. "So what kind of battle do we have to do?"

"Have you ever jousted?"

[Timeskip]

Naruto, Laura and Kurumi, who decided to join them, were at the cosplay club room which currently only consisted of Plutia and Gust since Vert, Noire, Blanc, Neptune, Nepgear and Uni were busy with their own experiments at their respective corporation.

But at the moment Plutia was doing her usual thing which was sleeping on a table while Gust worked on her computer.

"So we've got one week to prepare you for the duel any ideas Naruto?"Kurumi asked.

"Well I don't really know...but I've got the armour ready at my house now I just need to know how to joust."

Suddenly Gust popped up from behind her computer. "Gust can help with that!" she exited the room and returned with a few books.

"Here Gust got these from people who didn't want it and she tried to sell it but apparently not many people look for these types of books so here Gust will sell them to you at a cheap price."

Naruto and gang had sweatdrops coming off their head at Gust's comment which was when Kurumi stepped forward and patted Gust on the head. "Oh your such a cute little girl since I'm new here why don't you give it to me?" Kurumi gave Gust a rather sweet looking smile and it made Gust shiver where she stood.

"Um very well then Gust suppose that she could do this this one time. But this one time only!" Gust quickly placed the box of books down in front of Naruto and quickly ran back to her computer where she pulled up a blanket and covered herself fully.

At the same time Plutia woke up and she clapped her hands happily all the while smiling. "Wow! We're going to be great friends Kurumi-san! I hope you'll come and visit me more often."

While as Naruto was ruffling through the books there was a knock at the door and upon Laura opening it she saw that it was Celia with a book that had notes stuffed in hand. "Oh you were that girl with Naruto."

"What are you doing here? Are you hoping to spy on Naruto's tactics?"

"No I just realized that Naruto must not know much about jousting despite agreeing to the competition so I'm here to give him some books on jousting and also to tell him that if he wants to he may use whatever is in my warehouse."

Laura realized that she was a bit mean-spirited despite the fact that Celia was truly being nice and wanted to help Naruto despite the two of them being in their own predicament.

"Ah thank you and I'm sorry for being mean to you." Apologized Laura.

"No it's fine and I do wish Naruto all the best." With that said Celia left and Laura returned to the group.

"So um Laura who was that?" Naruto asked looking up from one of the books he was looking at.

"Oh it was just Celia she told me to give this to you." Laura placed the book on the table. "And she also said that you could use anything you needed to practice from her warehouse."

"I'll be sure to thank her for that later on. Now let's get studying." Naruto opened the notes and started to study.

[Timeskip]

After all that studying the entire group came up with a summary of the rule.

Each jousting match is the best of 2 out of 3.

For each match, you win by being the first to score 3 points. Jousters exchange blows until someone scores at least 3 points, then that match ends and the next one begins.

You score points by getting clean hits with a lance to: torso/chest (1 pt. each), leg or arm (2 pts.), or knocking an opponent off their horse (3 pts. = win current match).

Performing a feather fly (i.e. clearing the opponent's feather wing off their helmet) is considered an instant win for the entire jousting match no matter the score/matches won insofar, but it is also a high risk/high reward move since you're vulnerable doing it.

"So that's about it huh? The rules seem simple enough but I guess it all comes down to the actual movement." Naruto looked at the clock and saw that it was really late. "But we'll figure it out tomorrow it's getting late."

Everyone nodded and left the room since Plutia said that she would lock everything up.

[With Naruto, Kurumi and Laura]

"Hey you two I just want to thank you for all the help you've given me I really appreciate it." Thanked Naruto as the three of them made their way back to their dorm rooms.

Kurumi smiled. "Don't worry about it Naruto-kun still it was very nice to see some of your friends."

Laura poked her fingers together. "If you want to thank me then you'll do your best to win the joust against Celia Naruto."

"With this much help behind me it'd be an embarrassment not to win."

With that said they went their separate ways at the dorm room Naruto introduced Kurumi to the new dorm mistress or rather it was just Compa-sensei who was taking over the duties of the dorm mistress for this season since IF-sensei didn't want to do it again.

When Naruto got back to his room he showered and jumped onto his bed. "Oh yeah that reminds me." Going to his bag Naruto took out a phone and searched through his contacts before settling on one and calling it there was a dial tone for a while before someone finally picked up.

"Yo this is the great and wise Jiraiya answering the phone! And is this my favourite grandson calling to tell me how much he loves me for giving him such an awesome gift?" A loud and boisterous voice answered.

"I was going to do that until I discovered that I was engaged to a girl that I've never met before so now I'm calling to deliver my everlasting hatred and denial of my love for you." Naruto sarcastically answered.

"Ahahah that bad huh?" Laughed a rather nervous Jiraiya. "I see you um met your fiancé...and what are you talking about? The two of you met when you were kids."

There was typing on a keyboard before Jiraiya replied. "Right I sent you a picture of the two of you when you were kids."

Putting the phone on speaker mode Naruto pulled up the picture on his computer and upon seeing it Naruto's eyes widened, Celia was the same girl he met all those years ago, picking up his phone again. "So wait that trip all those years ago was to introduce us?!"

"Actually no...see that trip was a visit to an old business friend where he told me about the marriage so really it was the first time I found out about that situation."

"How did this even happen?" Naruto threw himself back to the bed and covered his eyes.

On Jiraya's end if he wasn't talking to Naruto trough the phone then he would have been innocently whistling away, oh how Naruto would utterly murder him if he ever found out how that arrangement was made.

[Flashback]

Jiraiya and his friend came stumbling out of the bar an arm on each other shoulder. "Gee Jiraiya thanks for celebrating this great event with me!"

"Don't worry about it I mean my grandson is going to born soon and I imagine my grandson and your granddaughter will be great friends when they meet."

"Yeah." Jiraiya's friend passed him the bottle of booze. "You know Jiraiya we've been good friends for a long time and I just want to say let's tighten that friendship."

"Sure I know that your granddaughter will be a real beauty when she grows up so let's get the two of them married when they grow up." Jiraiya's friend agreed to it and upon returning to their hotel room the two of them signed a marriage contract between the not yet born Celia and Naruto.

[End Flashback]

"So is there anything else Naruto? Cause we've still got a lot of work here and our most important project is still under some really important modifications at the moment so yeah bye!" Jiraiya quickly hung up and returned to his work. "Now let's see where is that program file that girl passed to me?"

Shuffling through the papers on his desk Jiraiya finally found what he was looking for. "Ah here it is yeah I should probably send it to Naruto sometime soon." Jiraiya picked up a letter and a ear piece.

[Timeskip with Naruto]

For the next week or so Naruto with the help of Laura and Kurumi but along the way they encountered NISA who decided to help.

"Wow! Naruto-san you're going to be jousting?!" Naruto lifted up his visor and nodded.

"Yeah the match is in just a couple of days so I've got to be ready by then but then it really hasn't gone that well as you saw." Naruto replied a little bit embarrassed.

"Then let me help you!" NISA replied a huge smile on her face. "As a hero I am well versed in jousting!"

"Really?" Naruto and everyone was also surprised since jousting wasn't a very common sport that most people studied.

"Of course jousting is a heroic sport so as a hero I've trained for many years in its art I've even got my own equipment so just give me a moment." NISA rushed off to her room and returned a few minutes decked out in armour and a lance in her hands. "But can I borrow a horse?"

So with NISA now on their team of supporters Naruto and his skill as a jouster increased to the point where even NISA was surprised.

[The day before the match]

Naruto was checking his mail when he came across a package addressed to him from Jiraiya. "Again...still not going to forgive him for this messup."

Upon opening the package Naruto found that in it was a letter that was addressed to him from someone named Natasha fairs whereas the other item was a white earpiece and a letter from his grandfather so he decided to open that first.

"Hey there kiddo I was meant to send this to you earlier but then something came up and we had to update the software in it keep it on you at all times just in case sorry about all the trouble you in now."

Naruto sighed he really couldn't be angry at his grandfather forever but still the trouble he cause was certainly something.

As for the second letter it was a 'thank you' letter from a girl named Natasha Fairs which only left Naruto scratching his head as to who this lady was.

[Timeskip the day of the competition]

Naruto was extremely nervous about the match and even though he had managed to train to his limit and had the support of all of his friends so everything would really turn out alright.

Putting on his armour Naruto stepped out of his dressing room and into the hallway where Laura, Kurumi and NISA were waiting.

NISA stepped up and bumped Naruto's chest armour. "Well looks like this is it Naruto I've taught you everything I know about jousting so do your best out there."

Next was Laura. "Good luck Naruto all of us are behind you so do your best out there today and then after that let's go and celebrate." Naruto nodded.

"Sure let's do just that Laura I've got a few places that'll be good for a celebration."

Finally Naruto walked up to Kurumi who passed him a lucky charm. "Here Naruto keep it for good luck." Naruto accepted the lucky charm and exited the hallway into the converted arena which now resembled a jousting field.

Naruto got on his borrowed horse and hefted his lance and waited for Celia to appear on the other side.

From her corner Celia came out in shining silver armour which also had a blue cape billowing behind it. "So Naruto you understand the rules right?"

"Yeah three matches and best two out of three wins." On her side Celia smiled and lowered her visor with Naruto doing the same before the two of them commanded their horses and charged forward.

In the audience Laura, NISA and Kurumi watched as Naruto charged forward and in their mind they played out the tips they told Naruto. "Naruto since you are new to jousting you should try to aim for Celia's torso and chest area since they are larger areas."

The thundering of the horses hooves below them shook Naruto sending rippled through his entire body and when they were within range both Celia and Naruto let go off their horses reins and steadied their hand.

There was a loud crash as Naruto's lance missed its target while Celia's lance hit Naruto's chest head on sending his lance flying out of his arms and the top half of his fell onto the back of the horse.

Laura, Kurumi and NISA flinched a bit in pain when they heard the resulting crash.

Splitters flew everywhere and even Celia flinched a little when Naruto took such a direct hit but when the horse came galloping back to Naruto's side he had managed to pick himself back up.

"Naruto are you alright? If you can't go on then don't pressure yourself there is another way to settle it."

But Naruto pushed his visor up and shook his head. "No I-I can still go on." Naruto returned to his side and picked up another lance with Celia doing the same as well.

"Round 2"

Both horses charged at each other and repeating the process once more however this time Celia's lance hit Naruto in the shoulder sending him falling to the ground but just like before Naruto picked himself and staggered back to his side.

"Match 1 winner: Celia."

Celia galloped back to her side and pursed her lips Naruto had just taken two hits to the body and for someone untrained to still be standing was a good feat in and of itself.

"Round 2 beginning"

Naruto and Celia charged at each other their lances pointed at each other and like before Celia's lance hit Naruto's arm but instead of dropping his lance Naruto's hand simply dipped lower and he managed to strike Celia's torso.

With that match earning Celia 2 points this meant that this would be the final round, if Naruto got struck one more time then he would lose. "Alright Naruto focus this is the final round you can't lose now...I have to achieve a feather fly this round."

With determination burning in his eyes Naruto picked up what he expected to be his final lance.

Naruto charged forward while Celia did the same, the thundering of the hooves that followed each step shook Naruto in his armour.

Finally coming within range of Celia's lance Naruto let go of his reins and held his lance closer to his body and raised the tip aimed at the feather on Celia's helmet. 'I won't lose this round!'

[Timeskip]

"Kanpei!" Were the sounds of glasses clinking but there was one hand that remained down.

"Oi Naruto you alright?" Naruto nodded his head and excused himself from the celebration for a second.

Going to the edge of the restaurant Naruto leaned on the railing and stood next to Celia. "Celia are you alright?"

"No not really...my marriage to you was one of my grandfathers last wishes before he died."

"I-I see I'm sorry I didn't know." Naruto now felt sorry for Celia not realizing what he just did. "But if it's any consolation then why don't we start at square one again?"

Naruto extended his hand out to her. "My name's Naruto Namikaze it's nice to finally meet you once more Celia Cumani Aintree." Looking over in Naruto's direction Celia didn't see the grown up Naruto in his academy uniform. Instead she saw a young Naruto with a dirty face, wide grin on his face and a helmet on his head laughing.

Celia nodded and accepted Naruto's handshake. "Very well then Naruto Namikaze lets be good friends from now on." From Naruto's point of view he saw Celia as the girl in armour who was laughing when he fell off of the horse for the first time.

Celia and Naruto weren't going to marry one another now but they were just going to start out as friends.

Chapter end

So that was the end of the Celia 'arc' and before anyone complains I know that there wasn't any IS fighting in these two chapter but I just wanted to try something new and either way at least now you readers know what kind of weapon Celia's IS will use.

Anyways if it was any kind of indication by the time of this chapter then the 'canon' events have been kinda tossed out the window from the top of the empire state building and is currently serving ketchup pancakes at the ground floor so say hi on the way out.

So with that said if you've enjoyed what you've read then please do leave a review and I'll see you guys next time.


	3. Chapter 3 Advance 03

Sky Dimension Knight S2 03

Chp 03 Advance Arc: The mysterious girl!

IF-sensei was working on some papers, her cubicle was rather clean with files and books nicely stacked up in cupboards or on her table. Around her cubicle were pictures of her and Compa in various poses, next to those pictures were pictures of IF and military personnel along with various commendations for her military services.

In contrast Compa-sensei's table had a collection of pink and cute items along with pictures of her and past students and of course IF-sensei.

IF-sensei looked up from her work when the phone rang, picking it up IF-sensei answered. "Hello IF speaking how can I help you?"

"Hey there IF how have you been doing? You still with Compa?"

"Jaeger is that you? It's been a while since we met each other how has your tour with the navy been going?"

"Well it's been going well right now I'm captain of my own ship and me and my crew will be coming into Japan's port for some supplies and to attend the unveiling of Japan's new ship."

IF kicked back placing her legs on the table. "Yeah I heard some rumours about that, apparently this ship was built using completely new technology and is considered to be the first and probably only one of that kind it even includes a new drone fighter."

"Well that's just in Japan other countries have got some pretty cool ship hey you know since you're a teacher why don't you bring your class down to the unveiling?"

"I would but even my contacts can't set up such an event." IF replied as she threw darts into a dartboard that was on her cubicle wall.

"Well you haven't called all of them yet you know I can help you with something like that no problem just tell me how many students are coming and I'll set it all up but do keep in mind that they won't be allowed to capture everything that is being shown."

"Yeah it'll be no problem my students are some of the best you'll ever find in the world."

"Heh that's what all teachers say I'll just have to make that judgement myself." With that said Jaeger hung up and returned to checking out his ships diagnostic at the port.

Jaeger looked up from his clipboard onto the bow of his ship which was an enormous carrier littered with working crews bringing new jets onto the runway as well as a new shipment of S-7 drones which were a green army color.

"So those are the S-7 drones huh lieutenant?" Jaeger asked his second in command.

"Yes sir the new S-7 drones fresh off the line in fact you can still smell that fresh factory smell coming off of them current armaments for the S-7 Drones are as listed sir: 2 x 25mm machine guns and 4 x micro missile launchers it's got enough firepower to level a small city not to mention it's A.I program is state of the art and only second to the programming of an IS."

Jaeger sighed when he heard the IS and whispered. "The IS huh? If we could use the IS then this entire fleet could be powered by just one core."

"Huh? Did you say something sir?" Jaeger shook his head.

"Um no it's nothing continue with preliminary checks Japan awaits."

Soon enough there was a message coming in from their headquarters and it made Jaeger laugh. "Looks like we're going to have some extra guests joining us in Japan."

[Back at IS academy]

"So class today we're not going to have any lessons." Massive cheering went throughout the students ranks as that meant that they wouldn't have to go through IF-sensei's tough and arduous training course which would usually consist of many laps around the track, tire dragging and other tasks. "But don't get so excited today we're going to be taking a field trip now come on there is a bus at the entrance of the academy Naruto take charge I have to check everything out."

"Yes sensei." Naruto waved his hands and got the class to follow him down to the bus bay. "Alright girls since we're heading out pair up and watch over your partner at all times and remember we're in our uniforms so be on your best behaviour at all time."

"Yes Naruto!" Two by two the girls boarded the bus before Naruto got on the bus and found a seat next to Celia, while behind them sat NISA and RED.

The entire bus was full of chatter, RED showed NISA her collection of maiden cards, Maiden card was a special girl centric game in which players collected a 'harem' and fought other player's 'harem', but for NISA who seemed interested in the game she kept trying to change the backstory of the girls into ones about them being maidens in distress.

At the same time Celia and Naruto were in the front having a simple breakfast that Celia made early in the morning and it consisted of small sandwiches and a flask.

"Thank you Celia." Naruto replied as he accepted a sandwich and took a bite of it to find that it was really good. "Wow Celia this is really good was it hard for you to make it?"

"No not really if you want to Naruto I could teach you when we come back from the field trip."

"Yeah I'd like that." Naruto replied before he took a sip of tea and he realized that there was something that he wanted to ask Celia. "Right Celia that reminds me my um grandfather told me that he and your grandfather used to be research partners so I was wondering what kind of IS do you use?"

"Ah yes." Celia took out a bracelet and activated the diagnostic screen showing it to Naruto. "Yes as I'm sure you know my grandfather went his way with the research he did alongside your grandfather and when they met again all those years ago your grandfather revealed the Lancelot to my grandfather which was when my grandfather decided to start making a new unit."

"This is the Guinevere (The Guinevere looks like the Percival from Code Geass) the supposed sister unit to the Lancelot." Naruto looked at the 3D model for the Guinevere and studied it before he noticed some kind of object on the Guinevere's right arm that resembled a claw.

"Oh that is the Blaze Luminous system unlike the Lancelot which used it for defence my grandfather decided to use the Blaze Luminous system as a weapon." Celia pressed a few buttons on her bracelet and the command made a green lance appear around the claw like object. "My grandfather dubbed this the Jet Magnum system due to its ability to also function as a ranged weapon."

"Hmm that is an interesting weapon function." Naruto took out the Lancelot Club's necklace and activated the diagnostic screen. "Well currently the Lancelot is in a bit of trouble so I've been given a striped down version of it."

"I see then what about the GaoFighGar? I heard about it from some of the other students." Asked Celia while they put away their IS devices.

"Yeah during a fight against a machine the parts that were used to transform the Lancelot into the GaoFighGar were heavily damaged and my friend Nepgear who built them left a while back." Naruto sadly replied.

"I see maybe when we have the time we could look at it together."

"I'd like that Celia maybe all of us could come together to work on it my other friends Uni and Blanc too." Celia smiled which was when IF-sensei walked onto the bus with Compa-sensei as well.

Nodding to the driver who closed the door IF-sensei grabbed a microphone and started to talk. "Alright everyone calm down."

Soon the noise died down. "Now today we've got a special trip to a military base for an exclusive preview of some new military vessels now remember all of us are entering a military facility so keep the naughty behaviour down to a minimum and try to keep the photos taking down to the absolute minimum."

"Hai sensei!" With that announcement out of the way IF-sensei sat down next to Compa and went through her numerous phones.

On the way to the base Naruto looked out the window while Celia decided to take a small nap and along the way her head fell down onto Naruto's shoulder.

While in the back NISA checked out her phone and squealed at what she just saw getting the attention of RED and causing Celia to awaken from her sleep blushing about what happened.

"Eh NISA-san what's going on?" RED asked while at the same time trying to calm down the excited NISA.

"Look look!" NISA opened the video into wide screen mode allowing everyone around her to view it. "Recently at a dig site in china they found what seemed to be an ancient giant robot in ancient ruins and according to texts found in the ruins it was supposed to have been an ancient guardian that safeguarded the world from an ancient threat."

"Really?!"

"How could such a thing be possible? An ancient robot guardian who safeguarded the world that seems like something from a manga."

"Still I'd give anything to visit the dig site just for that robot! Wow an ancient robot that safeguarded the world once upon a time..." NISA sighed back into her seat making the girls around her shake their heads in unison while also finding fascination with NISA's love of the ancient robot.

With NISA back in her seat Naruto got up from his seat and went to the back where he found Kurumi seated near the very back alone and looking very intently out the window, she seemed to be pondering something.

"Hey Kurumi?" Naruto reached forward and tapped her shoulder getting her attention. "Are you alright you seem to be worried about something?"

"Oh Naruto sorry I was just thinking about something I'm fine." Naruto nodded and sat down next to her.

"If it concerns the school then don't worry about it now we're on a field trip so just focus on having fun today even if we're going to a military base." Kurumi laughed when Naruto mentioned having fun and military base in the same sentence. "Yeah just like that."

Soon enough they reached their destination and exited the bus, following IF-sensei who led all of them towards a port at the furthest end all of them came upon Laura who was all dressed up in a military uniform?

Laura stepped forward and gave IF-sensei a salute. "Miss IF as a representative of the German Armed Forces Special Division 01 I welcome you on board our new carrier the Schwarz."

"Thank you officer Laura." IF turned to her students. "Now all of you follow us closely as we take a look at this carrier, their technology and armaments. Remember to pay close attention to everything that is mentioned."

There was the sound of a horn that sent most of the men on deck to move out and latch down most of the jets that were currently on the runway.

When the soldiers saw the girls from the academy the soldiers waved to them getting some giggles from the girls but before anything more could be done the soldier's superior yelled at the soldiers to stop gawking and to get the jets tied down immediately before they set off.

Almost immediately the soldiers scurried off to get the jets secure while some students wondered what was going on, thankfully before they got lost on the ship Laura called for them to stay close so that they would not get lost.

Laura escorted IF-sensei and her students to a large briefing room where Laura got all of them to sit down as a screen scrolled down and eventually it turned on to reveal a military man smartly dressed in his uniform.

"Alright welcome student of IS academy onto the very first Helios-class carrier I'm glad you're able to join us here, and I do apologize that you are unable to come aboard the bridge but the protocol can't be broken instead we'll be broadcasting to the conference room as we make our way towards our destination."

Before the turning back to the window the captain gave IF a curt nod while also giving Laura permission to sit down and so she decided to choose the open seat right next to Naruto who was happy to see her while Celia just gave her a curt nod, the two of them wouldn't be considered friends but they still acknowledged each other as rivals.

Time went by and eventually the ship rocked for a moment, making students wonder what happened and at the same time the video feed cut out for a moment.

When the video came back the video now showed the entire carrier lifting off the water as it flew into the air while some jets acted as escorts. "Well now that the Helios-class carriers take off ability has been shown we can move forward."

The students gushed when the conference room windows opened to reveal that they were on some kind of observation deck, below them the students could see the clear blue water and the clouds.

"Wow Laura did you know about this?" Naruto asked as he approached the window.

"Yes as the special representative and member of the German military I have been briefed on all capabilities of the Helios-class carriers."

"Then Laura can I ask what that is?" Celia pointed to a strange looking battle ship.

"Oh that is apparently the new sister ship of the Helios-class carriers and it was made by a Japanese company known as RNTI (Revolutionary New Tech Industries) and it's called the J-ark but other than that I'm not so sure what it is."

"Hey look! There is something standing on it!" NISA cried out as everyone came over to her side and there it was some kind of robot standing on that carrier.

"It's not an IS...too large." Mumbled Naruto. "And it seems like the Japanese Naval Defence Force is even participating in this operation."

Everyone took note of that as the naval vessels moved forward while the J-ark lifted out of the water and flew alongside the naval vessels.

[On the bridge]

Captain Jaeger took note that the Japanese naval forces were coming forth and hailed them, once they accepted their I.D codes they tried to hail the pilot of the J-Der (the robot that NISA saw).

"Um sir the pilot of the J-Der isn't responding."

"Try again."

[Inside the J-Der]

The pilot smirked as his console came alive with light. "Looks like things have gone according to plan now let the A-laws plan come to fruition! Now it is time to test the strength of this world's military!"

[Play SRW OG: Dark Prison]

"Sir the J-Der is targeting us!" A Japanese officer cried out.

"What! Try to contact the pilot immediately! In the mean time evasive manoeuvres! No have all vessels open fire on the J-Der immediately!" The captain cried out as alarms on all ship went into overdrive and the ships guns turned in the direction of the J-Der.

The J-Der rose into the air and immediately used the cannons on its legs to target the Japanese ships on the ground, explosions happened all around the J-Der but it was all for naught as the J-Der's armour and shields proved far more powerful than the Japanese forces expected or had anticipated.

"Fire the missiles! Fire everything we have!" The captain of each ship ordered as they dumped their entire arsenal into trying to damage the J-Der

When the smoke faded the J-Der still remained in the air it's gun's targeting the Japanese ships.

[Shields at 90%]

"So it seems like this resistance is all this world has to offer I expected more...Now let this fight start a whole conflict!" The guns targeting the Japanese ships fired and all of them hit their targets slicing the ships in half before an explosion took them under.

[On the Helios-class]

They watched in horror as the J-Der took out its entire escort group in seconds. "That bastard!"

While at the same time the J-Ark launched its own detachment of drones also classified as V-9 Ghost drones and the J-Der turned it's guns onto the carrier.

"Sir he's targeting us!" His second in command yelled out from his console. "And the J-ark has released the drones attached to it all of them heading towards us!"

"Activate secondary protocol! Put the shields around us and launch all S-7 drones! Order them to cover us while we escape! Have AA guns give us whatever supporting fire they can provide."

"Yes sir!" the officer immediately turned back to his console and launched the S-7 drones."

[In the conference room]

"No way...that robot just destroyed the Japanese ships." Gasp and cries were heard from the entire room.

[End Dark Prison]

IF grabbed Laura. "Laura I know you have your duty as an officer but we need to get all the students to safety!" Laura nodded and immediately led the students towards the bridge where the Jaeger seemed surprised to see them.

"IF what are you doing here?"

"I am here to see my students to safety now what is going on!"

"We-we have no idea the J-Der just started opening fire on its escorts and we're trying to fight them off and escape the combat zone but it's impossible over a third of our drones are shot down and our jets can't keep up with them." Jaeger turned to Laura. "Laura we need you to launch in your IS and support us."

"Wait I can help!" Naruto stepped forward. "I've got a personal IS unit as well."

"Naruto what are you doing?! As your teacher I can't allow it!"

"Don't you see IF-sensei if we don't help then we're all going to be in trouble!"

"And Naruto won't be alone." Celia stepped forward and held out her IS. "I'll fight alongside him."

"Me too." NISA pushed her way through the crowd of students. "I speak a lot about being a hero and while this may seem like me wanting to be a hero but I want to help too."

"I'll do the same." Kurumi stepped forward. "I won't be helpless this time...not ever again."

"I'll provide long range support from the deck of the carrier." RED piped up.

IF-sensei sighed and looked to Jaeger. "Are all of you aware of the risks that you are about to take?"

All five of them nodded. "Alright then as of this moment I induct you as special member of the German IS forces, head out there and defend our ship while we retreat from the combat zone."

"Yes sir!" Running out of the bridge they made their way close to the deck and transformed into there is units.

At the same time IF-sensei approached the AA (Anti-air) control console and helped out.

[With the IS squad]

RED and Kurumi transformed into their IS units and took to the AA turrets where they tried their best to support both the AA guns and drones while also doing their best to watch out for their friends.

[With NISA play Fighting Spirit, Without Limit]

"Alright then Raioh let's do this together!" She transformed into her IS which she called the Raioh and leaped off into the air, smashing her fists together she formed an electro whip and used it to grab a hold of one of the drones.

"Take this!" Dragging the Ghost towards herself NISA delivered a devastating kick that tore the Ghost's armour off of itself head from toe. "Hiyah!"

Jumping off of the destroyed wreckage NISA flipped with quick efficiency and fired off an impulse shot that embedded itself deep into the body of another ghost and within a few seconds the Ghost exploded raining a shower of metal and fire down below.

Landing back on the deck of the carrier NISA ran to the very edge and jumped back into battle.

[With Celia play SRW Born to Fight]

"Guinevere lend me your strength!" Transforming into her IS Celia skated along the deck of the carrier dodging fire and skidding to a complete stop the Guinevere fired off multiple shots from its lance that tore through the Ghost fighters that were hit.

Firing off a slash harken the Guinevere caught onto a flying by Ghost drone and reeled towards said drone, once within a close enough distance the Guinevere formed her lance and impaled the Ghost.

Pulling her lance from the Ghost Celia floated away while the Ghost exploded into a shower of fire and metal before flying off to fight off other units.

[End Born to Fight]

[With Laura Play Ace Attacker Ver .W]

"Schwarzer Regen launching!" Launching onto the deck of the carrier Laura loaded her Schwarzer Regen with the R attachments and took careful aim. "Fire!"

There were the sounds of thunderous 'booms' as Laura fired at the drones the first few shots hit right on the mark but once the drones realized what was going on, some of them turned their attention onto Laura and launched missiles before zipping towards her.

Laura held out one hand and stopped all missiles before they hit her. "Hmph something like that won't work on me!" Bringing forth a beam saber she sliced apart all of the missiles which exploded before he covering her position in smoke.

At the same time when the explosion happened the Ghost drones floated in mid-air trying to locate Laura with their scanners when suddenly from the smoke Laura's wire daggers flew out and embedded themselves into the sides of the drones. "Hiyah!" Laura pulled back on the wires and sent the drones slamming them into one another.

[End song]

[With Kurumi]

She fired off two shots at a passing by Ghost drone which promptly exploded into a shower of flaming bits which was when she suddenly received a transmission from the bridge. "Kurumi you need to launch off from the AA guns let RED handle things there! Proceed to the north there seem to be more drones coming our way."

"Yes ma'am."

Kurumi took off and headed in the proposed direction which was when she could see the drones coming her way, grinning with an almost sadistic glee. "Well it's not much but I can take care of this."

[Play SRW A3 Woman the Cool Spy]

Releasing small canister like objects that she called bits Kurumi flew into the center of the crowd and began to fire at all the drones in her vision, the battle was quick as Kurumi used her two pistols with deadly efficiency and with the support of her bits Kurumi made quick work of the drones.

To lend support the J-ark launched a detachment of missiles all heading for Kurumi, they approached almost too quickly but in that moment before they hit time seemed to slow down infinitely and when everything returned to normal the missiles exploded right before they hit Kurumi. "That takes care of that...I can't believe I had to use it here my reactions have been getting slower." Kurumi quietly mumbled.

[With Naruto]

He launched in the club and summoned forth his VARIS rifle. "Alright then it's been a while since I did this but...I've got something worth fighting for." Lifting off of the deck Naruto suddenly received a transmission.

"Naruto we have to direct you towards the engines now! The S-7 drones there could use some back up."

"Roger that!" Naruto immediately turned around and flew towards the engine, as he approached the engine he saw that it was under attack and the S-7 drones were barely able to keep up with the V-9 drones.

"No stop it!" Naruto raised his rifle and fired off multiple shots that attracted the attention of the drones who immediately turned and fired their missiles at him, dodging through the explosions caused by the missiles Naruto closed the distance between them and fired off a slash harken that stuck onto a drone.

Zipping towards the drone Naruto unsheathed one of his sword and sliced the drone in half before turning in mid-air and fired off his VARIS rifle eventually emptying the clip.

However unnoticed to Naruto some of the wreck from the destroyed drones landed in the propellers of the carrier and got stuck halting all operations in that engine.

[Inside the bridge]

Alarms blared as red lights flashed along the damaged engine and the carrier started to dip to one side.

"Damn it what's going on helmsman?"

"Sir there is something caught in Engine 2 and if it isn't purged then we're going to crash head first into the water."

"Don't worry I'll do what I can do to support the ship!" Screamed Naruto as he dis-engaged from the fight and flew down to the bottom of the ship and firing his thrusters on full power he tried to lift the bow of the ship up.

"C'mon c'mon c'mon!" Naruto cried out as he strained from the two forces being exerted on his body but eventually he managed to stabilize the ship.

"Alright Naruto the ship has stabilized so we're going to try and get the engine operational as soon as possible in the mean time we'll direct drones to protect you."

"I-I'll do my best." Naruto replied.

As Naruto kept the ship up the drones flew around firing off flares and missiles to protect Naruto, but in a short amount of time most of the drone were shot down by the much more superior V-9 drones.

A V-9 drone slipped through and appeared right in front of Naruto, all its missile ports open and its main gun aimed at Naruto.

'No...' Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the shot to happen.

[Play SRW Cherry Blossom Phantasm]

"Not my father you bastard!" From nowhere an energy slash appeared and in a quick flash the slash cut the Ghost drone in half.

Naruto opened his eyes and right before his eyes stood a beautiful girl with red eyes she wore a modified kimono that was primarily white with highlights of red, black and pink but what was strange was the fact that the girl was flying in mid-air with only a small flight pack that also had a sword sheathe by its side. (For what the girl looks like head to my Deviantart account called lokey478 and find Image 1 in the scraps.)

"Don't worry father I can hold this up go and assist the ship." The girl replied before using just one hand she lifted the ship off of the Lancelot's shoulders and alone she managed to hold the ship up.

With the ship off of his shoulders Naruto flew away towards the damaged engine.

With her other hand the girl held the sword as Ghost drones surrounded her all of their weapons port open. "All of you are nothing compared to me!" One of the girls eyes flashed yellow for a second.

"Zeitgeist activate!"

"Cherry Blossom Phantasm!" In a flash hundreds upon thousands of cherry blossoms appeared around her and in a split second faster than anyone could see something hit all of the drones destroying them and the mysterious girl sheathing her sword and the V-9 drones exploding.

[End song]

Naruto flew to the engine and radioed back to the bridge. "Alright command I'm at the engine now I'm going to fly in and get the part so stop the engine."

"Roger that Naruto." The operator replied.

Naruto flew into the engine and found the lodged remains of the Ghost drone. "Alright going in." Heading in Naruto carefully drew his sword and cut up the remains so that they were small enough to slid through the gap freeing the engine completely before flying out of there. "Alright the debris is free start the engine now!"

Inside the bridge the operator started the engine but there was a pause. "No no no! Damn it!" The operator hit the machine.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"The engine still won't start up it looks like we'll need someone to go in and push the turbines to jump-start the engine."

"Alright then I'll do it!" Naruto flew back down into the turbine and started to push.

"Now listen here Naruto when you escape there is only a brief second window in which you'll be able to escape unscathed so when I give the signal go understand?"

"You got it." Naruto replied as he spun the turbine round and round until it finally started up.

"Alright Naruto now!" Naruto flew upwards but at the last millisecond his leg got caught on the propeller dragging him back down into the turbine and underneath it where the turbine blades started to chip away at his shield and eventually it started to get to the armour of the club.

Eventually the turbine spat Naruto out making him land on the deck in an enormous pile, his armour was completely scratched up in fact certain bits almost seemed like they were going to fall off.

"N-Naru-to are-you al-right?" The operator asked through Naruto's garbled communicator.

"Yeah yeah I-I'm fine just beat up but I won't be fighting any-time soon." Naruto gasped out.

"Get out of there then if you can't help then come on over to the bridge."

"Roger that." Naruto replied before he released the Lancelot club making it return to its standby form and he stumbled towards the door leading to the bridge which was when there was a 'beep' coming from his pants.

Running under cover Naruto searched his pants and found the strange earpiece beeping, so putting it in his ear Naruto pressed the answer button presenting to him a message from what he could assume was an A.I.

"Master Naruto please take a leap of faith."

"What?! What in the world do you mean by that?! I am thousands of feet in the air landing on the ground will instantly liquefy my entire body!"

"Master Naruto please take the leap of faith off the front of the deck I assure you nothing bad will happen to you." The A.I replied. "Jiraiya also says to trust me."

Naruto ruffled his head. "Fine but I swear if I'm liquefied then I'm going to haunt my grandfather's stash!" Naruto ran back out into the open and made his way to the front of the deck.

"Naruto! What are you doing?!" Laura screamed out as she saw Naruto on the very tip of the deck, Naruto just looked at Laura with a smile and gave her a thumbs up before jumping off of the deck of the ship. "No! Naruto!"

However before Laura could chase after him something white emerged from the clouds below and moved at such a fast speed that several drones were thrown off course.

[Play SRW Hero chronicle]

[Master bio-data accepted Arthur is now active]

Naruto opened his eyes and he saw the new IS that was around his body, it was pearly white with not a scratch or mark on its body, gold highlights on the chest, arms and helmet just highlighted the majesty of the unit add onto the fact that behind it flowed what seemed like an energy cape. (Google Knight Unicorn Gundam cause that's what the Arthur looks like.)

"Alright then Arthur let's see what you've got!" Dashing forward the Arthur's cape dancing behind him Naruto approached a group of V-9 drones which was when a weapon screen appeared in front of him.

Quickly scanning through the list Naruto selected the most appropriate weapon for the situation which was the swords.

"Haaaah!" Cutting through one drones Naruto quickly spun about cutting another in half before he shot into the air narrowly dodging a swarm of missiles before coming to meet his opponent.

The drones pulled back and fired off all their missiles.

[Master we have missiles heading our way I suggest switching to Ascended form]

"Um sure let's do that." The cape of the Arthur wrapped around itself and when they unwrapped themselves everyone saw that the cape now turned into a pair of glowing angel wings that made Laura, IF and Compa gawk.

"T-they look like the ones that the Silver Gospel used."

[Missiles are coming within range now Master]

"Alright then." Rising into the air the Arthur spread its wings open. "Rarrgh Sword Rain!"

From the energy wings multiple energy sword emerged and rained down upon the missiles cutting them down before they hit.

[It's time to finish this master switch to knight form]

"Roger!" The horn on top of the helmet open to reveal golden parts underneath and parts of the armour split open giving the Arthur a much larger appearance.

"Knight Form go!" Certain parts glowed red before the Arthur charged forward and faster than Naruto could have anticipated he was dodging missiles and lasers left and right everything seemed to be going so fast but at the same time he was somehow able to keep up with everything.

Eventually the number of drones died down and only the Arthur remained standing there it's sword pointed at the J-Der. "Alright then J-Der you're next!"

[End Hero chronicle]

[With the J-ark]

"So that pilot seems to have the ability then it's my time to move out." The J-Der rose so that it floated above the J-ark. "J-Der Mega Fusion!"

The J-Der's wings wrapped around itself and the J-ark before in a flash of light the J-Der's lower body which included the legs separated from it and went to the side ports of the J-Ark while the remaining portion of the J-Der sat right back into the top of the J-Ark.

"King J-Der!"

Naruto stopped in mid-flight and gawked. "N-No way that thing it can transform!" Then it hit him. "The data that was stolen from our servers was used in the construction of the J-Der and J-Ark!"

"You bastard!" Naruto shot forward but when he was within range the King J-Der raised its arms.

"Anti-Meson cannons fire!" Streams of red energy shot forward from all ten of the King J-Der's finger and hit Naruto but thanks to the Blaze Luminous system it was but a scratch.

"Damn!" Naruto cursed as he pulled back to the entire group.

"Naruto everyone clear the way we're going to open fire on the J-Ark with Redux warheads!" Everyone cleared the path while enormous warheads from the carrier launched and hit the King J-Der. "Alright direct hit!"

But when the smoke faded the King J-Der still stood there some kind of shimmer effect around the King J-Der who now had its hand with some kind of extra wing attached to it raised into the air.

"Sir contact still standing and there is some kind of large energy concentrated on the right arm of the J-Ark!"

"What?! Energy shields up now!" Jaeger ordered while his men worked hard to bring the shields up.

[Master there appears to be a large energy signature by my calculation the carrier will not be able to withstand such a powerful attack.]

"Then what can we do? The shields of the J-Ark is too strong we can't break through it!"

[Try landing on the carrier and switching to Saber mode we should be able to break through the barrier if we use it Master]

"Alright then." Naruto landed on the carrier just as the King J-Der launched its final volley of drones.

"Don't worry Naruto we'll take care of this!" NISA replied as she, Laura, Celia and Kurumi launched towards the drones.

"Ok Saber mode go!" From the air appeared something that seemed to have a swirling shield around it.

[Go on Master grab hold of the sword and unleash it's true power]

Naruto grabbed a hold of the sword and released the wisp of swirling energy around it.

[Play Sword of Promised Victory]

As Naruto looked upon the sword he saw that it was a shining golden blade with a blue handle and golden hilt and it seemed to just radiate power.

[Now speak the code Master]

A code appeared in front of Naruto as he started to speak. "Blade that was once lost in time you have stood above all other blades now your powers have been revived so lend me your power ,o, Sword of Promised Victory as I call forth your name-" As Naruto recited the code he raised the sword into the air.

Naruto gripped the sword with both hands and aimed it squarely at the King J-Der before he swung it down while screaming. "Ex-caliburrrrr!" from the entire blade shot forth a stream of golden energy.

[End song]

"Go and turn all my enemies into ash J-Quath!" The King J-Der shot forth it's energy arrow that turned into a phoenix and both attacks hit one another in a bright and brilliant explosion each side trying to push one another into submission and it looked as though the King J-Der was going to win.

'N-No I-I won't lose! Not when everyone is depending on me!' The chest of the Arthur glowed a green aura that eventually covered the Arthur. "Rarrggghhh!"

The beam from the Excalibur won out the fight and hit the King J-Der depleting it's shields and hitting the armour which staggered the enormous King J-Der knocking it off of its feet and landing in the water while the beam of the Excalibur continued on and destroyed a nearby island upon impact.

The pilot of the King J-Der smiled. "Looks like my duty is done here looks like I must make my exit I will meet you another time Naruto Namikaze." Standing up the King J-Der suddenly teleported away.

"Sir the King J-Der has disappeared."

"Alright then let's call everyone back and get back to shore this is going to be such a huge disaster from every angle..." Jaeger turned to Compa before collapsing into his chair.

"Hey Compa do you have any headache medication? Give me everything you've got cause I've got a feeling that with paperwork, status reports and everything else I'm going to be stuck at my desk doing is going to give me the biggest one I'm ever going to feel." Compa nodded and started to look through her med-kit before Jaeger broke out into small chuckles.

[Omake Dark Omens]

The King J-Der came out of teleport and arrived on the dark side of the moon where its pilot received a communication. "Ribbons-sama it seems like this world is similar to the one you predicted and the one that attacked us."

"Good then it seems like we have arrived...they will pay for what they've done and the A-laws shall reek judgement upon them."

The King J-Der docked with something that looked like a giant asteroid before the asteroid faded away.

Chapter end.

So that was it In case you're still sticking around and expecting something from IS well you're going to get something similar next time but after that it all goes Original if you know what I mean if not the things are going to get a bit...SRW'd later on.

So with that more plot for S2 has been dropped like who is the girl that saved Naruto? And why did she call Naruto father? Well read on and you'll find out.

And with that huge chunk out of the way if you've enjoyed what you've read then leave a review and if you want to try and guess what's going on then go ahead I'm not against speculation.

**[Edit 5/2/2015] So I bet many of you are asking what is taking so long this chapter to finally appear well with how things are going right now I have unfortunately lost inspiration for the entire story so as an apology I will be giving you the chapters that I have written within these two days along with my combined notes for the entire story which details many things including the current arc I know that this small amount won't ever repay the loyalty that you have shown the first season and this season but at the end of the day you the fans helped to fuel the creative flow with your reviews and encouragement so thank you for all the support you have shown to the story.**


	4. Chp 04 Advance Arc 04

Sky Dimension Knight S2 04

Chp 04 Advance Arc: The future's past

It had been one week since the infamous J-Ark disaster and while the details that were released to the news were sketchy all the general public knew was that there was some kind of accident off the coast of Japan involving the naval forces from the SDF (Self Defense Force) and several ships were lost.

In fact with the help of the German carrier that was in the area they were able to rescue most of the crew from the downed ships.

As for the IS Academy students who were present at the accident they were debriefed by one of the higher-ups from the German military and the German military decided to pick up the tab for any counseling or therapy that the students needed.

As for Naruto, Celia, NISA, Kurumi and RED they were awarded a medal for their services in defending the carrier and even though it was a secret ceremony but members of the German military which mostly consisted of the people who served on the carrier and their superiors gained a bit of respect for all of them. Even Laura was honored for her actions on the carrier.

As all of them were coming off of the stage Kurumi took a few steps to the side and looked at her award. 'Am I happy because of the award or is it because he's still safe?' Clenching her hand around the small award she looked to the sky.

'Still that feeling I felt what was that?'

[Flashback from Kurumi's point of view]

She had just reloaded her pistols once more and she saw that Naruto was using his IS to keep the carrier stable but the S-7 drones defending him were soon dwindling away in numbers.

'Oh no Naruto!' Dodging threw fire from the V-9's she was almost to him when suddenly a drone appeared right in front of Naruto ready to fire on him. 'No...'

Kurumi raised her hand to fire her pistol but as she did so she felt like her movements had slowed down immensely. 'Wh-what's going on?' Suddenly it was like time warped back in and Kurumi found herself pointing her pistol at a girl.

There was a brief conversation between the girl and Naruto before he dropped the ship down on her hand and flew off towards the engine.

With Naruto gone Kurumi observed the girl and saw that she was somehow able to easily lift the carrier without so much as a sweat. Looking up at Kurumi the girl smiled and mouthed the words with teary eyes. "I've finally found you mother..."

[End Flashback]

"Hey Kurumi?" Naruto was looking at her with a puzzled look. "Are you alright Kurumi? You've just kinda been in a daze over there."

"Oh yeah I'm fine Naruto." Kurumi replied giving Naruto a reassuring smile.

"Well if you say so...anyways want to go and get something to eat I know a few places around here that serves great food and besides we should celebrate." Naruto looked down at the award in his hand before looking back to Kurumi. "After all it's not every day we're given something like this."

"Sure Naruto." Kurumi replied giving him a smile before the two of them departed to Naruto's favorite eating place Ichiraku ramen.

[At Ichiraku Ramen]

Naruto and Kurumi took their seats at the counter when the waitress came by. "Hey there Naruto here again? So what'll it be this time?"

"The usual you know Ayame-san and the same thing for my friend." Naruto replied giving one of his oldest friend a good-natured smile.

"Oh and who is this girl? Have you gone astray now that Nepgear is gone?" Teased Ayame.

"No she's a friend from school Ayame-san we just got done with a school activity so now we're just getting some lunch."

"Oh..." Ayame came round and whispered into Naruto's ear. "Wow you certainly have very good tastes in friends."

Naruto looked at Ayame with wide eyes before Ayame skipped happily away leaving Naruto to suddenly jolt up slamming his hand into the table. "O-oi where do you think you're going Ayame-san?! Come back here and let me explain!"

Naruto followed Ayame to the back trying his best to explain the situation while at the same time Ayame couldn't help but break out into laughter when she heard Naruto try to explain himself which meant that he further dug himself into his grave when he brought up Blanc, Uni, Laura and Celia.

At the same time on the other side of town Laura had decided to join Celia for some afternoon tea.

[With Celia and Laura]

The both of them were seated at a rather fancy tea shop which made Laura stand out as she was still dressed in her military attire in contrast to Celia who was properly dressed in what could be said as noble clothes for males but for women.

"So Laura what would you like to order?" Celia asked as she observed the menu, looking up Celia noticed how Laura seemed to be very uncomfortable seating in such a fine place.

"Laura please try and relax just like everyone else here we are guests so hold your head up high and tell me what you would like to drink it's my treat." Laura nodded and picked up the menu hesitantly, looking through it Laura saw that she could not recognize anything that was on the menu the different tea types, flavors and what not.

"Perhaps I will pick it out for you Laura." Celia smiled reassuringly to Laura who nodded.

'This is how a gentle lady is...if I like Naruto and can't do something as simple as ordering food then...'

In the meantime Celia raised her hand and ordered drinks for the both of them when the tea arrived Celia helped to prepare it before giving the cup over to Laura. "Here you go Laura enjoy the tea."

"Ah thank you Celia." Laura accepted the cup of tea and followed Celia's actions when she drank it.

"Laura are you alright you seem uncomfortable?" asked Celia while she crossed her legs.

"..." Laura kept silent and looked away. "I-I'm fine Celia it's just I've been thinking maybe you could teach me how to be more ladylike!"

Celia looked at Laura strangely. "Just what do you mean by that Laura?"

"I want to appear more lady-like towards Naruto."

Celia just smiled and placed her tea cup back onto its plate. "Now why would you want to do that Laura?"

"It's because I want to become closer to Naruto in a way that is normal...I want to be normal!"

Suddenly without any warning the doors to the café were thrown open and in walked 5 men each of them wore a white mask over their faces and all of them carried an assortment of weapons. "Alright everyone in this room stop what you are doing right now and get on the ground now!"

Most of the people in the café dropped to their knees and placed their hands on their heads while one robber went up to the cashier and slammed a bag in front of the cashier's face while pointing his sub-machine gun at her face. "Put all the money in the bag now!"

As for Laura when the robbers arrived she wanted to activate her IS however it might put the others in danger so for the moment she complied with their orders, as for Celia she continued to sit in her chair sipping her tea as if nothing was wrong.

"Hey bitch! Didn't you hear what I said! Get down on your knees now!" The gunman screamed at Celia all while pointing his gun at the back of her head.

However Celia simply took another sip of her tea and placed the cup down back onto its plate before looking at the man who pointed the gun at her. "I would rather you not do that."

"Oh why not?" The man asked mockingly.

"Because right now you are in my range!" Almost instantly Celia swung about and her fist met the man's face sending him flying off into the wall while at the same time Celia spun around and grabbed a hold of his gun and fired off two shots into the man who was holding Laura and the others prisoner.

Once the robber holding them dropped to the ground Laura rolled about and fired off more shots into the kneecaps of two more robbers dropping them to the ground.

"Damn it! I'll kill you all!" The Final robber ducked under the counter and fired off multiple shots wildly, reloading his gun once more the final robber peeked over the counter and found the lance of the Guinevere along with the railgun of the Schwarzer Regen pointed at him.

"Now will you surrender nicely or are we going to have to prove whose gun is bigger?" The final robber gulped dropped his rifle and raised his hands into the air.

A while later police and paramedics arrived on the scene to take the robbers captive which brings us to the discussion that was happening between Laura and Celia.

"So as I was saying before Laura why would you want to become more like me? You are perfect just the way you are and trying to imitate me won't help you gain Naruto's attention." Laura looked at Celia with a questioning look.

"What do you mean by that Celia?"

Celia could only give a small giggle. "Don't you realize it Laura Naruto doesn't care how you act so long as you are true to yourself."

Laura looked away and closed her eye before she returned her gaze to Celia and smiled. "Yeah you're right Celia now if you'll excuse me I need to go see Naruto and tell him all about the day I had today!"

With that said Laura ran off looking for Naruto leaving Celia alone.

"Miss Celia are you alright?" A man in shades asked before he bowed. "I sincerely apologize for everything that happened we should have paid more attention please accept our most humble apologies."

"Please it was nothing and besides I do think that today was a rather effective day overall." Celia replied with a small smile on her face.

[With Naruto and Kurumi a few days after the ramen lunch]

Naruto and Kurumi met up for as, Naruto called it 'not a date but rather a trip into town.'

Down by the train station Naruto wore Namikaze industries 'uniform' which consisted of a jacket in the owners preferred color and in Naruto's case it was orange. Under it was a mostly white shirt and the pants were white with a shade of light blue added in. (I.E this is the Celestial Being uniform from Gundam 00 S2)

Pulling his sleeve back Naruto checked his watched. "Well it's almost time..." Looking up Naruto saw in the distance Kurumi running towards him in her hands was a small bag.

"Sorry about being late Naruto but my guest wanted to come along." Kurumi brought up her bag and from it popped out Neko-san who jumped out of Kurumi's bag and landed in Naruto's hands.

"Meow!"

Naruto laughed and gave Neko-san a few pats on the head, once happy Neko-san jumped back into Kurumi's bag and snuggled down below. "So Kurumi ready to head out?"

Kurumi nodded as they went off into town.

In town as they travelled through the various shops Neko-san suddenly jumped out of Kurumi's bag. "Eh Neko-san!" Kurumi called out trying to grab onto said cat but it was too late as the cat ran off and headed straight towards a pet store.

In almost an instant from the entrance of the store Neko-san came out and behind it were almost all the cats from the store.

"Ahhh!" Kurumi cried out as she was tackled by all the cats.

"Kurumi! Are you alright?" Naruto asked as he brushed the dust from his eyes only to see all the cats and Neko-san crawling all over Kurumi all while she played around with each and every cat.

Naruto smiled and whipped out his phone to take a picture of such a cute scene.

A few minutes after Naruto and Kurumi returned all the cats to the pet store with Naruto and Kurumi apologizing to the store owner for the incident.

As they were exiting the store Kurumi apologized for the trouble but Naruto just brushed it off saying that it was no trouble at all, as they were walking back to the train station they bumped into Nepgear who did not seem happy at all.

[A week or so later]

Naruto was at an air base on an attachment for Namikaze industries, he wasn't meant to be here but the atmosphere between him and Nepgear had been rather intense that he needed a bit of room away from her especially when she found out about Celia.

Naruto tried to explain himself but Nepgear was acting like Uni usually did and just like he expected both Uni and Blanc were also not talking to him, though at least Rom, Ram and Noire wanted to hear his reason.

Noire was rather reasonable about the situation and agreed to talk to Uni on his behalf and Rom and Ram wanted Naruto to treat them to some ice cream before agreeing to talk to Blanc for him.

As for Nepgear she decided to ignore Naruto and Neptune wasn't of much help cause she decided to ignore Naruto as well leaving him in the middle of the lake without a paddle.

Minato and Kushina noticed the tense atmosphere between them and so they assigned Naruto to head out to a nearby military base to act as the company representative for dealing with the military equipment they were shipping there.

Naruto wearing his uniform clipboard in hand went through the equipment that he brought from the company.

"Um Mr. Namikaze please follow me." A soldier replied before leading Naruto into a secluded hanger where he turned on the lights to reveal a sleek fighter colored in green?

"Um soldier why is the jet green? The last report I got said that the jets should be red and blue."

"Um I don't know Mr. Namikaze..."

Suddenly there was a knock on the metal doors of the hanger grabbing the attention of Naruto and the soldier. At the door to the hanger the both of them saw a girl who seemed to be about a year or two older than Naruto, she had green hair tied into twin tails and currently she was wearing a tight fitting pilot suit that had armor on certain parts.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Me?" The girl pointed to herself. "My name is Cui Yifei ex-pilot of the XF-21 Sorpressa."

"Cui Yifei...that's not a Japanese name right?"

Yifei smiled and snapped her finger. "Yep that's right my mom is Japanese but my dad is Chinese."

"So um you mind explaining why the Sorpressa is green Yifei?"

"Oh I did it cause I thought that I was going to be the pilot for it but it seems that the commanders are going to be moving me up to a new unit."

"Hmm so I'm going to assume the parts I brought aren't just for the Sorpressa?! There is another unit I'm supposed to upgrade?"

"Yep." Yifei simply replied before Naruto shook his head and got the soldier to help him open the hanger doors allowing more technician from the company to enter and start work on the Sorpressa, as the technicians filed in Naruto introduced himself to Yifei.

At the same time Naruto opened up his laptop and started to communicate with Saber with the earpiece which was connected to his laptop. Currently he was running calculations based on the performance of the Arthur.

"So wait Saber you're telling me that the last time I used the Arthur wasn't even 50% of its entire power?"

[Yes Master Naruto the last time you deployed the Arthur not even half of it's combat capabilities have been fully shown.]

Saber pulled up multiple forms of the Arthur which surprised Naruto as the number of forms the Arthur had far exceeded the number of forms that the Akatsubaki had.

"So Saber what generation of IS would the Arthur be considered Saber?"

[Master Jiraiya considers it the world's very first 5th generation IS though I would take it with a grain of salt.]

"True true." Suddenly Naruto felt something soft on the top of his head.

"Hey there Naruto what you looking at?"

Naruto's eyes looked up and he saw Yifei currently dressed in her outdoor wear and her breasts were leveled on his head, soon the staring at her breasts caused Naruto to light up like a Christmas light.

"Waah!" Cried out Naruto as he got out from under Yifei's breasts, as soon as Naruto was out from under Yifei's breasts, said girl pulled back and started laughing.

"Hahahaha! Your reaction is priceless Naruto." Naruto dusted off his uniform and looked at Yifei with a bit of irritation while Yifei looked at. ''What cha doing Naruto?"

"I'm doing some checks on my IS." Naruto replied before something hit him. "That reminds me Yifei. Why aren't you an IS pilot? I mean nowadays most females are groomed into being IS pilots so why not you?"

"Oh was the pilot suit I wore earlier not good enough for you Naruto? Maybe you prefer something more skintight?" Yifei replied back in a rather sensual manner adding in a sexual pose for effect.

"No! No...I don't mean that!...Wait what am I saying?!" Naruto ruffled his hair and walked back and forth before finally returning to Yifei's side water bottle in his hand. "Ok now that I've calmed down why aren't you an IS pilot Yifei?"

"Well I don't know just never really got into it so I turned to the military where I found my true calling and I went forward never looking back, my parents have always supported me in my decision so I see no need to switch." Naruto nodded and was about to open his laptop again when Yifei suddenly pulled on Naruto's hand and got him to follow her.

"Hey Yifei where are we going?" Naruto asked as he was pulled on by Yifei.

"I got something to show you!" Yifei cried out before the both of them reached a hanger. "This is my 2nd new sweet honey."

Yifei pressed her thumb on the scanner and the door snapped open and Yifei pushed Naruto into the room and turned on the lights. "Introducing the XFJ-01a Phase 2 Unit 2!"

Before Naruto now stood a humanoid shaped machine that was almost 20 meters tall and currently painted red and white, Yifei went up to the machine and patted it's feet. "Yeah this here is my newest darling maybe you might recognize it from a design perspective."

Naruto went up to it and finally noticed it. "Yeah some of the designs are similar to my old Aestivalis designs I submitted a long time ago...wow it's been a while since I've taken a look at them."

"Yup you guessed it Naruto! The XFJ-01a Phase 2 is basically a modified Aestivalis, the OS and main frame is a Namikaze industries one but the modifications are all us."

Naruto was caught up in memories as he remembered working on the designs alongside his father and grandfather when he was staying with them. "So you wanna try it out?" Naruto ecstatically nodded leading Yifei to push him into a simulator room and set him down in one machine while she took the other one.

As the XFJ-01 cockpit came on Naruto grabbed a hold of the two control sticks and prepared himself, and once the simulator was fully activated Naruto saw himself facing against a second XFJ-01 that was painted in green and wielding a heavy caliber gun in its left hand while a sword was attached to its shoulders pylons.

On his XFJ-01 which was colored white and black and he had the same armaments as her.

"So Naruto you ready to see what she can do?"

"You bet!" Naruto replied before he gripped his control sticks and pressed down on the pedals propelling his unit forward.

When Naruto was within range he opened fire on Yifei who just simply strafed to the side and returned fire, their bullets shells clattering to the ground.

Naruto ran out of ammo first and most of his shots missed while the few rare shot hit Yifei straight on, as for Yifei most of her shots found their marks in the armor of Naruto's units.

Throwing their guns aside both Naruto and Yifei drew their swords and started circling around one another each of them waiting for the other to make the first move and reveal themselves.

Naruto was the first to move as he charged towards Yifei swinging his sword downwards Yifei brought her blade up parrying Naruto's strike forcing him back. Not deterred Naruto brought his blade up again and continued his aggressive assault on Yifei.

Inside her XFJ Yifei smiled and giggled. "Heh...Naruto's really aggressive in his attacks but it won't work!" On his final strike Yifei successfully blocked it and knocked Naruto's sword out of his hand with her first strike and with her second strike she cut off his mechs right hand.

Sliding back wards Naruto pushed his mech back onto its feet and rebalanced itself. "Damn it Yifei took off my main arm...still maybe..." Taking his hands off of the control sticks Naruto opened the console on the XFJ and quickly started typing.

"This will end it Naruto!" Yifei engaged her thrusters and charged towards Naruto but before Yifei could even cross half the distance.

Naruto's XFJ remaining hand started to glow and he took off towards Yifei's own unit however before either of them could claim victory the entire simulation system crashed.

[Outside]

Yifei and Naruto stepped out of their simulators. "Hey Naruto just what happened? The entire system crashed!"

"Um yeah that might be my fault...See when I was working on the Aestivalis design I came up with a theory that by storing the energy within the frame it could be released with a massive amount of explosive force and the frame would act as the conduit for the force." Naruto used his laptop to run the numbers to show Yifei. "But still I don't think the actual system is able to run the numbers which is what led to the crash."

"I see so the amount of force would have essentially blown apart my entire mech which means you would have won had the move worked." Yifei noted as she nodded her head. "Not bad for a guy whose never even piloted the actual version."

"Hey don't say that you're a great pilot too Yifei and I would be proud if you were the pilot of this unit."

"Thanks Naruto still I think you deserve something for beating me...oh I know." Yifei went up to Naruto and planted a small kiss on Naruto's cheek making him blush and reached up for it just as Yifei walked away and Naruto's phone started to ring.

Outside Yifei stopped and laid behind the door. "Heh he is just like I imagined."

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed.

"Looks like he just got the news...I wonder when he'll propose?" Yifei slowly walked away smiling.

[Timeskip]

At IS Academy the entire place was bustling with activity, today was the day for the annual IS exhibition matches whose participants were the 2nd and 3rd years. The 1st years were given a break this year due to the earlier incident concerning the Golem unit.

Right now Blanc, Nepgear, Uni, Celia and Laura were laid out on a mat looking up at a huge screen. Joining them was Gust, Neptune, Vert, Noire, Rom, Ram, NISA and even RED joined them though she was suspiciously eyeing Rom and Ram which made the two of them huddle closer to Blanc.

"C'mon Rom-chan Ram-chan take these sweets! Don't worry they won't do anything to you." A drooling RED said as she opened her hand with a few colorfully wrapped candies and offered them to Rom and Ram.

"RED leave Rom and Ram alone." Scolded Naruto as he returned to the mat with his hands full of drinks.

"Thanks Naruto but don't think I've forgiven you yet." Uni replied before taking her drink from Naruto.

"Same here but thank you for the drinks." Blanc replied taking her drink from Naruto as well.

The other girls took their drinks and thanked Naruto before he too sat down and opened his drink. 'Hmm I wonder if Kurumi is alright she seemed sad for some reason.'

[With Kurumi]

"Yes...Yes I understand I'll make my move today but what about Annoydeath? What if he makes a move today?" Kurumi asked.

"Don't worry if he does then I'll take care of it just make sure to take the shot I don't know what would happen if we let this continue."

"I will...for Naruto and the future."

"Yes for Naruto and the future."

[Back with Naruto]

He was paying attention to both Rom and Ram as they showed him the new monsters that they caught, then suddenly Nepgear stood up and went to some place.

Naruto stopped both Rom and Ram before they could continue and he followed after Nepgear, Uni and Blanc wanted to follow but Celia stopped them. "Don't I think they need this time alone."

Both Blanc and Uni nodded.

[With Nepgear and Naruto]

Nepgear stopped along the edge of the shore and picked up a stone before tossing it into the surrounding lake.

Naruto approached from behind and sighed, picking up a stone he tossed it into the lake where it skipped a few times. "You were never really very good when it came to skipping stones. 10 years and you've never really guess it out."

"I guessed so but this kind of finesse has never been my forte...We have been kind of like two halves of the same piece you were the technical side while I was more on the practical side."

"Listen Nepgear I know you're angry about everything that's happened to us but I don't want to lose you as a friend...you're my closest friend Nepgear and I do care for you but Uni, Blanc, Laura and even Celia are my friends as well."

"I see...maybe you're right Naruto I have been a little childish and I'm sorry can you forgive me Naruto?" Naruto smiled and nodded going forward and hugging Nepgear and Nepgear happily returned the hug.

[Bang!] Naruto was suddenly hit in the back from a bullet that was supposed to be aimed at Nepgear.

"No...No!" Kurumi screamed out as she threw her rifle aside. "I-I'm sorry Naruto!"

Nepgear shouldered Naruto who was coughing up a bit of blood. "N-Naruto! Naruto!" Putting him down Nepgear looked over and in the distance there was a small glint that caught her attention.

"You...You hurt Naruto!" Transforming into her new IS Nepgear took off and when she closed the distance she saw Kurumi crying.

"Kurumi? You were the one who shot Naruto why?" Nepgear asked.

Kurumi looked up tears running down her face. "I never meant for that to happen Nepgear you were right your existence is a curse to everyone around you! So today I'll take care of you once and for all." Transforming in a blinding light Kurumi was now dressed in a gothic Lolita dress, her hair tied up in uneven twin tails.

"Die Nepgear!" Raising her pistols Kurumi fired at Nepgear.

[Back with everyone else]

The screen showing the fights suddenly cut out and there was the symbol of [Sound only] before it disappeared and the image of a light green haired man appeared seated on a large sofa and behind him were many people though their appearance was hidden behind a shadow.

"To all the People of Earth we are the A-laws and today you shall pay for your crimes against humanity starting with the IS Academy." The feed suddenly cut out and at the arena where the fights were taking place, explosions happened all around the arena, security at the arena immediately sounded the alarm alerting the nearby military forces.

All over the world military bases were under attack by giant mechs that were standing slightly taller than 30 meters, and all of them were holding weapons resembling giant lances that was able to fire lasers.

With Yifei she launched in her XFJ-01 unit 02 along with the rest of her squadron of Sorpressa fighters escort and she was ready to receive orders from command but at the moment their communications were scrambled to hell and back. "Damn it what is going on?!"

"Lieutenant Yifei communications are currently scrambled what should we do? You are the highest ranking officer at the moment so we'll follow your orders."

Yifei had to think for a moment before she replied. "We go to IS academy after all that's where the broadcast said they were going." With that said Yifei and her squadron headed towards IS academy.

[At IS academy]

Suddenly from above red lasers were fired at the school building but thankfully the school's shield activated in time taking all the damage.

For Blanc she quickly took both Rom and Ram into the school's bunker where the other students were hiding. "All students with personal IS units the order has been given to launch! Repeat All students with personal IS units the order has been given to launch and defend the school!"

"Rom, Ram stay here and keep your head down!" Blanc yelled over the noise as she patted both of them on the head.

"No Blanc! Do-Don't go please!" Both Ram and Rom held onto Blanc's hand unwilling to let go.

"Rom Ram please. I need to go, I know you're scared but I have to do this for you and everyone else." Blanc pulled her sisters off of her hand and passed them over to a teacher who promptly closed the door and locked down the bunker.

Once the bunker was closed Blanc went and joined Uni, Celia, Laura, NISA and RED who had already summoned there is units.

"Alright then let's do this!" Blanc replied in a voice that was laced with hidden fury before she summoned her IS and launched into the air.

[With Nepgear]

She staved off another shot from Kurumi and closed the distance trying her best to land a hit but even then she couldn't even hurt Kurumi who simply slammed the butts of her guns into Nepgear sending her reeling back in pain.

"Y-You! I'll get you Kurumi!" Nepgear shot forward and her sudden burst of speed caught Kruumi off guard forcing her to block. "Why did you shoot Naruto!"

Kurumi narrowed her eyes in anger. "No I never meant for Naruto to get hurt...that bullet was meant for you Nepgear!" Kurumi pushed back sending Nepgear back.

[With the other girls]

They had fought off numerous suits but still they continually appeared, suddenly there was a huge energy spike off the scales and some kind of rift appeared and disappeared as soon as it appeared.

In it's place was the King J-Der and many other strange mecha.

"Wildwurger B alright!"

"Wildfalken B ok!"

"Thrudgelmir all system are alright!"

"Rapiecage here you know your orders we have to get rid of these scum who would eventually bring the world to ruin!"

"Roger!" The pilots of the Wildfalken and Wildwurger replied as for the pilot of the Thrudgelmir, one look at Celia and he charged off towards her without another word.

[With Naruto]

He had suddenly awoken and tried to move but the pain was so excruciating that he almost blacked out again, looking into the sky he saw small the small exchanged of fire happening between the opposing forces but one thing caught his eye.

It was a strange mech and it was heading straight for Celia. "D-damn...Saber activate IS now shields and thrust maximum power!"

[Master Naruto I would not recommend such a course of action your injuries are rather grave.]

"J-just do it Saber!"

[...Roger activating Arthur and rerouting power now.] Summoning forth his armor Naruto shot into the air.

[Play Dark Prison]

"Now watch as I turn your entire school into nothing but ashes!" Raising its arm into the air a large amount of energy that took the shape of a phoenix appeared. "J-Quath!"

Throwing its arm forward the phoenix was launched at the school burning everything down in its path.

Students who saw it turned there is units and opened fire hoping to stop the phoenix but their efforts were in vein as the phoenix just consumed all in its path.

[End Dark Prison]

[Play The Steel Ark]

Suddenly without warning another rift opened up and from it emerged the enormous bow of a ship that was gleaming white and blue while a rather armored and demonic looking mech stood on the front of the bow.

[Energy rerouted to the bow of the ship master Axel.]

"Alright then Shirogane flank speed ahead we'll go straight for the phoenix before it hits the IS academy!" The thrusters of the Shirogane kicked into full drive as it sped forward alarms on the ship blaring. "Brace for impact!"

The Phoenix and the Shirogane met head on and there was an enormous plume of fire surrounding the immediate area in smoke but from it emerged the Shirogane damaged but otherwise still fine, still kicking in high gear and slammed it's bow into the King J-Der knocking the towering mech off balance.

"Alright Saber launch Aestivalis defense squads and give covering fire all of us are launching alright."

[Yes master Axel]

A number of docking bays opened up on the Shirogane and from them launched more mechs two of which were similar to the ones belonging to the A-laws while the demonic" looking mech launched off the bow of the ship and headed straight for the King J-Der.

[With Nepgear]

She dodged to the side just as a sword came down forcing her back, turning to face her was someone that had lilac hair similar to her. "Who are you Nepgear asked?"

"I'm someone who knows you better than you yourself do!" She replied thrusting her sword forward and thus causing Nepgear to fall back.

"What do you mean by that?!" Nepgear growled out before charging at the mysterious girl who simply blocked Nepgear's attack with one hand, and in an effortless counter the girl sent Nepgear flying all the way back into the shield's of the school leaving a trail of smoke going almost a kilometer long.

"Kurumi are you alright?" The girl asked.

"Yeah she isn't as strong as you said it was almost insulting…oh look here she comes again."

"Don't worry about her I'll handle her." The girl replied before sending Kurumi away. "Now come Nepgear come to the death you deserve!"

In mid-air Nepgear met the strange girl with her sword with such force that it blew away all nearby clouds. "Don't mess with me! I'm not just a pretty face!" With a flurry of moves it seemed as though Nepgear had the girl on the ropes when suddenly the girl used a single slash and it absolutely destroyed her swords sending Nepgear flying backwards a small scratch that started to bleed inflicted on her face.

"Tch it looks like I'll have to use something far stronger to beat you!" Holding her hand out Nepgear summoned forth her new sword. "Come forth from legends! Caliburn!"

Taking hold of her sword with both hands Nepgear charged forward faster than the other girl had anticipated, and she raised Caliburn high into the air before delivering a decisive chop that shattered the visor of the girl revealing her identity.

[With Celia]

She was fighting off one giant mech when suddenly an enormous drill appeared and almost hit her but at the last moment she swerved out of the way and the drill hit another mech and tore a huge hole where the pilot was.

Turning around Celia saw her opponent behind her as he fist docked onto its left arm then in a large and booming voice the mech declared. "Celia Cumani! Today is your final day on this earth! This I swear because I am Wodan Ymir the blade that will cleave anything in my way!"

[Play The gate of Magus]

Holding his arm out to the side of the shoulder pad the Thrudgelmir grabbed it's sword that slowly extended to become almost as long as the mech's height, swinging the blade about the thrusters on the back of the Thrudgelmir kicked into full gear sending the towering mecha charging towards Celia cutting down even its own allies all to get to Celia.

In turn Celia directed all power towards her shields hoping to stand such an attack.

Instead Naruto suddenly appeared and pushed her out of the way just as the Thrudgelmir raised its sword into the air screaming. "CHESTOOOOOO!"

Somehow the Thrudgelmir had been able to cleave all the way through the shields of the Arthur and had caused an even more fatal injury to the already injured Naruto.

"No Dad!" Axel rushed forth in his mech, the Coustwell, which was also backed up by a red Wildwurger and the Astelion.

"Damn I missed but not again!" The Thrudgelmir quickly turned around and prepared itself for another attack however he was intercepted by the Coustwell which rammed the Thrudgelmir head one sending the mech reeling backwards.

Once the two were at rest the Wildwurger and the Astelion took up defensive positions in front of the Arthur who was now being cradled by the Guinevere, Celia desperately trying to keep Naruto conscious.

"Latooni Ibis! Get both mom and dad out of here! He's mine!" Without another word the Coustwell charged towards the Thrudgelmir while the Astelion carefully wrapped it's hands around the Arthur and Guinevere.

"D-don't worry miss Celia I've got you...Astelion heading back to the Shirogane with both the Guinevere and Arthur in tow. Saber prepare the medical room for immediate operation!"

[At once lady Ibis]

However before both Latooni and Ibis could make their way back they were suddenly attacked by Yifei who had arrived at the school.

[Minutes Before]

Yifei and her group had just arrived at the academy and saw as the sky lit up in fire between the academies defense forces and those of the A-laws, currently without orders they were acting on their own volition.

"Lieutenant?"

"Right then you know what to do! Hit everything that isn't one of ours!" However before the entire group could break off and begin their attack they suddenly received a transmission from command.

[Message is as followed the Peoples Republic of China has agreed to surrender to the A-Laws all Chinese forces around the world are ordered to engage the enemies of the A-Laws any who do not comply with this order will be charged.]

The message repeated itself once more before turning off completely.

Yifei was stunned by the order and once again her men asked what they should do, taking in a deep breath and letting it out Yifei replied. "You heard the order men engage all forces who stand against the A-laws."

[Back to current time]

Yifei drew her sword and charged after Ibis but Latooni in her Wildwurger drew her sword and intercepted Yifei before she could get close to Ibis. "Ibis get them out of here now! I'll hold them off."

Inside of her cockpit Ibis nodded and flew back to the Shirogane.

[In space]

The leaders of the A-laws sat elegantly on his seat as he watched the invasion of earth but even with the A-laws overwhelming force the damned IS academy continued to stand in the way. "Looks like heavy force is needed to take care of them." Going over to a console he raised open a lid and pressed it.

On the exterior of the base thousands upon thousands of missiles were launched all of them headed for one place, IS Academy.

[At IS academy]

Sensors went blaring all around the Shirogane as Saber detected the missiles coming down on to their location, seeing no option left Saber contacted Saber.

[Saber do you read me?]

[Yes I do how strange for me to be talking to myself. How may I be of assistance?]

[Activate protocol G and use form D, by my calculations it should be enough to stop the missiles coming this way]

[...Complying Protocol G Activate]

From a secret hanger a single machine was launched and it flew straight for IS academy.

In Celia's arms the Arthur picked itself up and flew off. "Wait Naruto!" Celia cried out.

[Protcol G activate, docking formation now.]

In the air the Arthur combined with the new mech.

[Daikaiser activated.] Saber replied but something happened and somehow both machines were forcibly separated.

[Combination failure...pilot must be conscious...] Directing a bit of energy to the internals of the Arthur, Saber woke Naruto up.

"S-Saber wh-what's going on I-I can't see anything out of my left eye." Naruto started to panic.

[Please master Naruto calm down and listen to me now thousands of missiles are headed for the school we need to combine with the G-kaiser to destroy them all.]

Naruto took in a deep breath and nodded, "Alright then let's do this G-kaiser! Docking Formati-"

"No Narto stop you can't!" Nepgear cried out. "If you transform it could kill you!"

"Nep...please right now I'm the only one with the power to stop whatever is coming our way. I promise I'll be safe." With that said Naruto turn ed off his coms. "Alright Saber I'm ready."

[Play believe in our bonds]

"Lets go G-Kaiser! Docking Formation!" The Arthur shot into the air along with the G-Kaiser.

Forming an energy barrier around itself and the G-Kaiser, the G-Kaiser accepted the commands from the Arthur and opened itself up forming a small slot for the Arthur to fit in.

Once the Arthur was in the armor around it's legs, arms and chest area closed forming a red outer shell that increased the size of the Arthur while the Arthur's own helmet opened up revealing it's face and a new helmet went over it while a new name appeared on his screen.

"Alright then let's do this together! Dai-Kaiserrr!" Once done Naruto shot into the air. "Alright Saber clue me in on what is going on now!"

[At once master Naruto, this new faction has sent down an unimaginable number of missiles down and by my estimation the Daikaiser should have the power if we use the method of power transfer you hypothesized.]

"B-but that was just a hypothesis and how could I do something like that?"

[The Daikaiser has access to the Arthur's energy mode so if we use it then when all the missiles enter range we should be able to destroy them but to do something like this we cannot be distracted so please take care of all current enemies around.]

"You got it Saber!" Daikaiser turned around and saw a GNX-III heading towards him lance blazing with laser fire.

"You bastard you'll pay for what you did to us!" The pilot screamed out.

"We don't know what you're talking about!" The Daikaiser dodged through the laser fire and aimed for the head of the GNX-III.

"Take this Wired Fist!" The Daikaiser shot out it's fist which shot off and crashed head-on into the head of the GNX-III crushing it's head and thus disabling the pilots ability to see, turning around Naruto saw two more GNX-III's heading for him, so he summoned forth his new cannons which attached themselves to the Daikaiser's forearms. "Kaiser cannon fire!"

Two thundering shots were fired and found their targets.

[Hurry master we need to get to the destination point before the missiles for your plan to work.]

"Got it Saber! To all remaining forces defending IS academy please lend me your support!"

[On the Shirogane]

[This is Saber currently rerouting all remaining Aestivalis to defend the Daikaiser.]

[With the Daikaiser]

The Daikaiser started to concentrate as energy gathered around the gem, and just as Saber had ordered the remaining Aestivalis had made a small wall surrounding the Daikaiser.

[End song]

[With Axel]

"Hahhhhh! Seiya!" The Coustwell threw forth another punch but was easily deflected by the Thrudgelmir who countered with a slash that hit a green field surrounding the Coustwell. "So it seems that you haven't gotten any better Wodan! Now I'll end this!"

The Coustwell boosted backwards and closed its arms around its chest. "Limiter open!" Certain parts of the Coustwell opened up spreading a green mist over the entire unit, the green mist eventually hardened to form a green crystal like skin over the Coustwell.

"Rrrrraaaaghhhh!" The now transformed Coustwell broke through the crystal revealing itself as a blue mech with various bulbs on its body. "Alright Soulgain let's do this!"

[Play Dark Knight]

"Soulgain Full drive active!" In the two hands of the Soulgain it gathered energy before jumping into the air. "Take this!"

Firing off the energy like a machine gun the Soulgain landed all shots on the Thrudgelmir before charging in at max speed delivering multiple punches with all the proficiency of a professional martial artist sending the Thrudgelmir crashing to the ground. "Hyah Kiah Diah!"

"Code Kirin!" Pulling its arms back the blades on the Soulgains arms extended and he shot off after the Thrudgelmir leaving a trail of blazing smoke behind, once the distance was closed the Soulgain performed an uppercut with the blade cutting through the thick armor of the Thrudgelmir and hitting the head unit as well narrowly missing Wodan who was shocked by the sudden burst of speed from the Soulgain.

[End Dark Knight]

[With Naruto]

[Energy at max capacity master Naruto you may proceed in 5 seconds]

"Got it Saber!" Naruto waited until the missiles were within range. 'Now!'

"Shine...Spppaaarrrkkk!" The Daikaiser released the energy which arced upwards covering the entire area in a bright flash destroying all the missiles in sight.

"Naruto you did it!" Cheered Celia as she flew up to Naruto however there was no response from the Daikaiser only silence as it just floated in mid-air. "Naruto?"

"Miss Celia please get on! We have to leave now!" The pilot of the Astelion cried out before cupping her hands around the Guinevere and the Daikaiser.

Meanwhile all over the battlefield Uni, Blanc and Nepgear who were still fighting were also picked up by the mecha loyal to the Shirogane who then proceeded to return to the Shirogane, making an emergency landing in one of the hangers along with the remaining Aestivalis that survived and just in time as the Chinese forces and remaining A-Laws forces turned their attention to the Shirogane launching everything in their arsenal at the Shirogane.

[Few minutes before the Shine Spark event]

The demonic looking mech had just ripped one arm off the King J-der causing its pilot to curse. "What how are you defeating me?"

The pilot of the demonic looking mech replied in an uninterested tone. "As if your pathetic machine could ever stand up to my Granzon."

[Play dark prison dark prison version]

"Now watch as I destroy your pitiful mech Granzon...Black Hole Cluster. Pushing down the center button with his middle finger.

From the front of the Granzon the chest piece opened up and a small black likeeobject was kept in stasis by the Granzon before being fired at the King J-der.

The King J-der tried its best to block the shot however when the ball hit it expanded and consumed the top half of the King J-der leaving only the bottom half to fall to the ground and explode.

"Never mess with the original."

[Back to the Shirogane]

The air around it filled with anti-air fire as the small guns triedtheiri best to give Saber some time to enact an escape.

[Activating Overboost now!]

In a flash of light some kind of bubble formed around the Shirogane and in a bright flash the Shirogane was gone leaving only the remaining Chinese forces and A-laws to deal with the remaining defenders and people at IS academy.

Yifei looked down at her control panel finally letting go of the 2 sticks. 'Did I do the right thing? It was orders but the A-laws were the one who attacked us first.' Yifei pushed those thoughts to the back of her head as she was ordered to land and help sort out the people.

All over the world similar situations happened as A-law forces and forces which had joined them attack the military installations not allied with them yet and they also captured every facility bare a few secret one that they did not know about.

[Onboard the Shirogane play beyond memories]

Saber and Nepgear had successfully deactivated the G-Kaiser and Arthur to reveal an unconscious but gravely injured Naruto who was bleeding from not only the shoulder wound but blood was also coming down the left side of his face.

However the pilot named Axel cleared the way and picked up Naruto before moving with the entire group towards the medical bay where Saber in a medibot waited. "Saber please do whatever you can to save him!"

[I will master Axel.] With those final words Saber disappeared behind the room and the doors shut with the red operation light turned on.

As soon as Saber was in Axel stormed off towards the canteen.

"Hey Axel wait up!" Ibis cried out before going after him leaving Nepgear, Blanc, Uni and Laura with the remaining girls that strangely had the same or similar hair color as them.

Blanc was on the floor of the Shirogane tears were dripping down from her face as she thought about how Rom and Ram were doing at the same time Uni and Nepgear wondered how their sisters and Vert were doing, as for Laura she was worried for everyone else if this was a war then the students of IS academy weren't ready for it.

Celia pressed her back against the wall and slid down tears ran down her face as she remembered that Naruto took the strike for her.

[In space]

A shuttle docked with an enormous object that hid behind the dark side of the moon and from that shuttle Annoydeath along with his 'daughter' disembarked from the shuttle and was met with Ribbons Almark who greeted them politely. "So it seems that you had a safe trip here I assume?"

"Ah yes but of course and with this meeting-"Annoydeath took out from his suit a black box. "A black box taken from an IS unit."

Ribbons Almark accepted the black box with a small smile and while this exchange was going on Yellow heart was in the background 'wowing' at everything. "WAH! Neh neh papa look at that giant robot it looks funny!"

"Yes dear but right now daddy is busy." Annoydeath replied before turning back to Ribbons who now waved him forward as they walked through the facility that led to an enormous room holding an extremely large object in it. "So this is Veda?"

"Yes, if we are to take over the earth for the eventual then I know that Veda can prepare for it." Taking the black box Ribbons passed it over to an Innovade who hooked it up to Veda and connected it to a console before Ribbons proceeded towards the console now watch as their most advanced weapons fall before us."

Ribbons pressed the switch.

[Back on earth]

All over the earth IS units immediately malfunctioned and shut down leaving all who were still fighting against the A-laws completely defenseless.

[Onboard the Shirogane]

The same thing happened to Nepgear, Blanc, Uni, Laura and Celia's IS units only there seemed to be some kind of opposite reaction from their units that sent a shock through their bodies knocking them out.

The girls there ran up to one girl and caught them before they hit the ground.

Chapter end

So that was the chapter and as you can see a lot of things happened so just stay with me for a while as events unfold and I explain what is going on.

So as you can see units from SRW appeared so keep that in mind as events unfold, and if you want to know the next arc following the Advance arc will be the Reversal arc and finally the Judgment arc.

Just in case you need a list of the new characters.

Wodan Ymir-Thrudgelmir

Seolla-Wildfalken Blue unit

Arado-Wildwurger Blue unit

Ouka-Rapiecage

Latooni-Wildwurger Red unit

Ibis-Astelion

Axel-Coustwell/Soulgain

And with that said please leave a review, favorite or follow and we'll see you next time for.

Coming soon: Chapter 5 Advance Arc Knightly reinforcements.

**[Edit 5/2/2015] So I bet many of you are asking what is taking so long this chapter to finally appear well with how things are going right now I have unfortunately lost inspiration for the entire story so as an apology I will be giving you the chapters that I have written within these two days along with my combined notes for the entire story which details many things including the current arc I know that this small amount won't ever repay the loyalty that you have shown the first season and this season but at the end of the day you the fans helped to fuel the creative flow with your reviews and encouragement so thank you for all the support you have shown to the story.**


	5. Chp 05 Advance Arc 05

Sky Dimension Knight S2 05

So unfortunately this was the final chapter that I managed to do before I lost my train of thought and it was actually at the ending of the last story was where I considered jumping the shark.

Chp 05 Advance Arc: The princess of no country

After storming away from the front of the medical room Axel rounded the corner and entered the canteen where he immediately smashed his hand  
into one of the tables denting the top and bending the legs all while howling out in anger. "Damn it! What is wrong with me? Everyone came back to stop something like this from happening-"

"Axel?" Stopping mid sentence Axel turned and saw Ibis approach him and with a gentle hand she placed it on top of Axel's shoulder. "You shouldn't take  
it so hard Axel we couldn't have predicted that a few seconds late jump would land us so far behind them."

"You don't get it Ibis...everyone including dad trusted me and I couldn't even land us in the right place."

"Axel you're taking it too hard on yourself, not everyone is perfect even you." With that said Ibis walked away and left Axel to wonder about his own words.

[In the faraway country of Riksent]

"Princess this way please!" A young man dressed in royal guard attire ran along the hallways of an elegant castle behind him were soldiers carrying rifles and in between them was a small girl of about 12 years old with blonde hair tied in two buns while outside laser rained down on the area decimating tanks and other defenses that were put up.

"Ahahahah! Is this the best that Riksent can offer?" A crazed man yelled out before firing upon another unit that stood at a similar height to his.

"Al-van why is this happening? Are the citizens safe?" The girl asked.

"Yes of course Princess Shine currently all defense forces have been deployed around civilian areas to ensure that they are kept safe and at the moment the defenses of the palace are holding however we have no idea how long they will hold." Al-van replied before whipping around and firing at two enemy soldiers. "Now we have to get you out of here Princess. Francis Cole!"

"Yes sir the two of you get the princess out of here the rest of us will cover you!" Both Francis and Cole nodded before grabbing the princess and started running towards the escape point.

"Al-van please remember your promise!" Princess Shine cried out before she disappeared.

"I will never forget Princess." From underneath his jacket Al-van took out a small necklace and remembered how they had met.

[Flashback]

Al-van was extremely dirty he didn't know where he was or how he ended up where he was all he remembered was his name, he had been walking through the streets for hours hungry and tired he was so close to dropping that finally he couldn't handle it and he ran up to a fruit stall and snatched an apple before running away the owner screaming at him to stop.

Al-van ran but he was still too weak and fell over when he tripped and fell to the ground giving the fruit stall owner enough time to catch up to him. "You dirty little street rat!" The owner gave him a small kick to the ribs and continued until Al-van started to cough up blood.

"Stop there please!" A voice called out as the crowd cleared the path allowing said person to walk through. "Look at the man will you not take pity on him?"

The little girl walked up to Al-van and asked. "Are you alright?"

Al-van looked up at the girl, he saw her small hand extended out offering a hand to him. "My name is Princess Shine what is your name?"

"M-My name is Al-van Princess Shine." Al-van reached out his hand to the princess but at the last moment he pulled back as he felt unworthy to touch a hand belonging to one so pure instead he went down on a kneeling position and bowed his head. "Princess I know I may not seem like much but I am willing to sacrifice my own well being and my very life for you."

Princess Shine looked at Al-van and then nodded. "Very well then Al-van by the ancient rites of Knighthood will you pledge to protect me with your very life?"

"Yes I do Princess."

"Then stand up before the princess that you have decided to guard with your life. Knight of Royalty Al-van."

[End Flashback]

'Yes that day the princess saved me I promised to protect her with my life and today I will fulfill my role as her knight.' Al-van drew out his pistol and sword.

"Today we will give the princess the chance to escape so together with me now guardsman! Today we shall fulfill out oaths!"

"Yeah!" The remaining guardsman cried out before the door to the hallway was blown down and soldiers from the A-laws came rushing in guns blazing.

[With Francis and Cole]

Francis had taken Princess Shine while Cole was acting as the rearguard in the Lion type mobile armor.

"Francis! Take the princess and activate your afterburners I'll stay behind to hold them all off!"

"But Francis what about yourself?" Princess Shine asked she was not willing to sacrifice one of her guards just to escape especially not one as loyal as Francis.

"Don't worry princess I'll be fine!" Francis replied before he turned around to face the forces following them.

In his mobile armor Francis flew forward and launch a volley of missiles to cover his tracks, the missiles flew and chased down the A-laws GN-XIII who dodged them with ease.

"Tch!" Cursed Francis before he took aim. "Then lets see how you handle this!"

So unfortunately this is where the chapter ended when I was writing it up but before you guys leave this story I'll be uploading the notes to the story in case anyone wants to know what happens after this and perhaps something special as well.


End file.
